Yet to be Seen
by firstgreenisgold
Summary: Sookie has seen Eric coming for a long time but she isn't the little southern belle in the books and she and Eric will have to face their enemies together.
1. Chapter 1 to 20

**Chapter 1**

**Niall's POV**

It has been centuries since I have spoken with the Viking. I know what is coming and I can think of no one's assistance I require more than his. He is a deadly warrior, master strategist, a man of his word, and could be a very powerful ally. Much time has past since we fought along side each other in war but I believe I can turn him to my way of thinking. I simply need him to see how valuable an ally I can be.

After the last Fae war, more than 200 years ago, I sealed the portals. This kept the Fae closed off from the mortal world. Since closing the portals, our numbers have increased as well as our magic. There are those that are unhappy though, isn't that always the way. Breadan's forces, mostly the water fae, wish to take things further and slay all non-pure fairies. His faction believes that even though closing the portals slowed the problem it did not eliminate it. Dwindling numbers and magic is a serious problem, and closing the portals was a serious and drastic solution, one that should have appeased even the most zealot of Fae patriots. I know Breadan is maneuvering for something greater. I can't allow him to succeed. Not just for the good of my rule, but for the good of Faery, and for the good of my family. I am the only living Prince of Fae, and the patriarch of all sky fae, who seem to be quite prolific in their non-pure off-spring. What can I say, the sky fae have always been free and curious in their nature and their non-pure off-spring have actually brought much to the table with their various talents and magics. The water fae are just jealous, they are not as attractive as other Fae types and when they do couple with a non-fae, off-spring are rarely produced. Besides, it seems a little late to cleanse ourselves of non-pure fae that have resided with us, in peace mind you, for over 200 years!

I will make him a king. That is it! I will make the Viking a king and then he will know the value of my friendship and the reach of my influence. He will fight along side me once again to ensure the safety and peace of my people. Ah, Breadan will never know what hit him! Breadan does not know that among my descendants there is a seer. She is my granddaughter; I brought her to Faery the first time just before I closed the portals. She told me long ago that vampires would come out of the closet and we should create a blood substitute for them. When I first heard this, I fiercely disagreed. Then she explained that she foresaw many benefits to this course of action. The vampires would feel safe in exposing themselves with a blood substitute on the market. Humans would be more accepting if vampires had a food source that was not their own necks. This would then allow us to not only make money off of them but give us some control over their existence, should we control their ability to live among the humans. Once vampires expose themselves, there is no turning back. If they angered us and we stopped producing blood substitute then the humans would no longer feel safe and then vampires would be hunted. A brilliant girl my granddaughter is! We took it even further. After patenting the various blood substitutes, we own all of them just different formulations through various Fae corporations, we pushed the Council, of supernaturals, into creating the American Vampire League to help introduce vampires to society and to help protect their legal rights.

My granddaughter, her scheming is admirable truly! We have always maintained some contacts and influence in the human realm to deter things that may interfere with Faery but her plans to use our money and influence in the human realm to change things in Feary was ingenious! We worked on this masterpiece for 200 years. She gave me reasons to move back and forth between the realms with all the council meetings, a way to make a fortune off our natural enemies with blood substitute, a way to protect our people should things in Faery ever go dark because who would mind pretty faires if Earth already knows about vamps, and a way to destroy them with blood substitute and publicity. You see if vampires are legal citizens in the United States then they can't go around slaughtering people, oh no, they will have to be on their best behavior! Just beautiful!

In fact, I will have her help me with this. She delights me to no end and I'm sure that if she can convince me to feed the vampires then she can convince the vampires to fight on the side of fairies. Plus she may well end up royalty in more than one realm!

**Sookie's POV**

Grandfather has asked me to help with a special mission! I can't wait! I haven't been to the human realm since I was very young. I do not remember much about it but am excited none the less. I am on my way to meet with him now. I nearly pass the door to his office due to my inner musings. I knock on the beautifully carved door and wait for permission to enter. I hear his voice call out to me and I do not fail to hear the amusement and superiority in his tone. He must have one glorious plan developed to be this happy. I am even more excited and honored to be asked to participate. Our scheming over the years has been legendary and there is nothing more that I enjoy doing with grandfather than strategic planning.

**Chapter 2**

**Eric's POV**

Since the Great Reveal my child Pamela and I have been running Fangtasia together. A wonderful little tourist trap bar that showcases vampires in all their alluring mystery where these blood-bags throw money at us and compete to feed us every night. My plans for the bar began as soon as I got wind of the Great Reveal. By opening the night after the reveal my child and I were able to reap the benefits of human curiosity. Things are still going well after two years. Our parking lot is full every night, the bar is packed, and we even recently added a gift shop. Pam insisted and how can I deny her. Plus with area profits up due to the sell of giftware, the Queen is satisfied and has little reason to disrupt my little piece of Louisiana. Not that she ever had reason or the possibility of success in disturbing me. I am her elder by over 500 years, she would do well to leave me be. She is lucky to have a loyal warrior and businessman such as I in her state. However, I am a warrior and did not realize how boring and pathetic it could be to have your food throw itself at you. That is where I am though. I sit on this throne night after night and wonder how long I can actually continue in this charade. I have managed to integrate myself into society, I have the fealty of area 5 vampires, and I have the respect, deference, and adoration of all the humans in this building. But how much is the adoration of a pathetic blood bag worth?

I am pulled from my musings by cell phone ringing. It is a very strange number made of only zeroes. Warily I answer the phone, 1000 years has taught me caution.

"Northman" I say.

"Viking it has been many years." replies the musical voice.

"Brigant, Prince you are right it has been many years. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the last time I spoke to the Prince he was quite angry over some fairy drainings which took place under my command while I was slaying his enemies.

"My pleasure? No. But you will owe me."

"I believe the score was even when last we parted ways." I killed a few of your enemies, then killed a few of your men.

"Ahh. It was then, but soon I believe you will agree with me."

"It seems unlikely Prince but you have me intrigued. Explain" Very unlikely, but it is best to listen since fairies are devious!

"Soon you will be visited by a messenger of mine. She is a very special messenger. I will allow her to stay in your care until I recall her to Faery. During her stay I am sure you will find many reasons you owe me."

"I am to believe that you are sending me a Fae concubine as a present? And in exchange for what?" I am sure my voice holds all the amusement and lust that I feel. I smirk to myself thinking of all the possibilities.

"You will watch your filthy mouth! You will not in any way disrespect the representative I send! I intended to tell you what to expect and how to handle the situation but now I believe you deserve to scramble as they say, when she gets there. Good luck Viking!"

Dial tone. That fucking fairy hung up on me. I crushed the phone in my hand and dropped the bits of plastic into the floor. I am Eric Northman, a Viking, a sheriff, a warrior. No one treats me like this. Well, except that damn Fae Prince, which is one of the many reasons we no longer speak. I stalked to my office, taking the closest fang-banger that did not reek, with me. The quality of my meal did nothing to sooth my anger. The layers of smells were revolting and the lifelessness was soul-wrenching. After the barely digestible dinner, I glamoured the blood bag and returned to my throne. Some of these people are beautiful by human standards but repulsive to me. How can anyone that offers themselves to anyone think they are everything?

Pam approaches me. "What has your panties in a ruffle?" she inquires with a snicker. "I received a call from the Prince moments ago. It seems we may have very special visitor soon." I reply with venom. "A fairy! Here! Oh master! I have never had a fairy!" says Pam practically jumping up and down. "And you won't have this one either! The Prince seems to think the fairy he is sending is more valuable as something other than a feed and a fuck. Pamela, you will close this night, I must leave to consider this news." "Yes master, though I can't wait!" Pam turns and hums as she saunters away from her master's throne which has already been vacated.

**Chapter3**

**Sookie's POV**

So this is Fangtasia. It has been a little over 50 years since grandfather and I were in this world together to start our research companies, and the first place I am required is a bar? Well, it certainly is not as beautiful as anything in Faery but I am not really here to take in the scenery. I keep myself cloaked in my magic and enter the bar. I wish to scout my surroundings before revealing myself. Grandfather said I am to stay in the protection of the Viking and use my many abilities to bring the Viking to our side as an ally against Breadan's forces. Grandfather believes this can be best accomplished if we make him a king. So, while grandfather works the Fae and council sides, I will work from here. Grandfather doesn't know I have my own reasons for being here.

The sights and sounds assault my senses. I quickly throw up filters in my mind to lessen the strain of all their thoughts shouting at me. Though I am still cloaked, I use my magic to alter my attire. I do not want to blend in with this garbage. Just as I finish my adjustments I notice a pretty blond vampire seemingly tease the vampire on the throne. While I can't clearly see who is on the throne I assume it is the Viking Sheriff, because who else would sit on the throne in the middle of a bar in Shreveport, LA. Tease, huh? Perhaps that is a good way to begin here, with a laugh.

I make my way towards the dais and get a glimpse of the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. He is sitting on that ridiculous throne, all 6 ½ feet of him, his long blond hair hangs over his shoulders, and his eyes the color of ocean waves crinkle in laughter. His arms are completely revealed and all 1000 years of weapon expertise is on display in the corded ripples of his muscles! His chest is covered by a leather vest but promises to be just as exquisite! I am practically panting before I reach his throne. After looking at him, I believe he deserves a throne. The pretty blond vampire is moving on, and the Viking's throne is being pressed on all sides by women throwing themselves at him. Interesting. I get close enough to whisper to the Viking. As I get past the throng of women at his feet, I let down my masking shield just enough to allow him to scent me over their strange bouquet. I know he has it when his eyes dilate, and the expression on his face changes from boredom to excitement instantly. My words travel to him as if blown to his ear from the breeze "I much prefer the challenge, mmhmm, the chase, mhhmhm, the hunt, mmhhm". He is out of his chair in moments. His sudden aggressive movements have everyone's attention. "The bar is closed for the night. GET OUT!" he yells. Sheesh! Some host. But I guess you can do those sorts of things when you own the place! Someone needs to loosen up! Heheheheh!

**Chapter 4**

**Eric POV**

Tonight wasn't any better than last night, or the night before that. My mood had not improved as my mind refused to let go of the cryptic words of the Prince and my spirit was being crushed under the weight of the pitiable throng of fang-bangers. Before my thoughts could spiral any further Pam's voice broke my musings. "Master, Andre phoned. He said to tell you Bill Compton will be arriving in your area and that you are to treat him as you would any emissary of the queen. He his here working on a special project for her and she is allowing him to do so from his ancestral home in Bon Temps." She grinned wickedly.

**Pam POV**

I knew Eric did not care for dear Mr. Compton, and knew that his presence might prove a good distraction for my master. I knew I was right when I felt amusement through the bond I shared with my maker and saw the mischievous grin light up his face. As I was turning to go back to my position at the door tonight, I swore I smelt the most divine fragrance. It was gone as quick as it came, perhaps good feelings made things smell better. Dear Abby has stressed in numerous responses to letters the importance of being happy. Perhaps there is more to this than I originally thought. My happy thoughts as it were, came to an abrupt halt as I felt my bond with my maker flood with various strong emotions and heard him close the bar.

**Sookie POV**

Everybody knows vampires are base instinct type creatures, and Eric seemed, uh hm, frustrated. So I will give him a gift that would sate his curiosity and bloodlust without being on the menu myself. I waited until the bar cleared then let my voice whisper across the edges of his hearing again "You'll want to keep the one in the red ball cap and his friend in the grey trench coat. Let this be my gift to you and proof of my loyalty and talents". I let a few tendrils of my magic unfold and hold the two men I had pointed out in place. "Now that the audience is smaller, and now that you promise to keep me safe, I believe I can introduce myself.", "You do promise, don't you?"

**Chapter 5**

**Eric POV**

Promise? I would promise anything to get to see the body that belonged to that voice. It was as if Freya herself caressed my ears with her sweet tender song. My spine tingled and my hands clenched with a need to wrap them around some part of the woman that belonged to this voice. This must be Niall's messenger. Smoothly and seemingly without the slightest bit of passion came my reply "I promise that you will be safe in this bar while we make our introductions, we will have to negotiate beyond that before we conclude this evening's meeting. Now, about my gift."

"Now that I have your protection, my name is Sookie Brigant, Princess of Faery, telepath, seer, and so much more" as she spoke she materialized in front of the bar opposite my throne.

The men were still held and as in awe as I was. When her form took shape before me, it took all my 1000 years of willpower to not stalk over and claim her right then and there. She was 5'8" curvaceous, but trim, golden skin that shimmered even under the dim bar lighting, blond hair the same shade as my own, beautiful bright blue eyes the color of dark delphinium that seemed to hold the stars. Her gown was an unknown ethereal material that appeared to be maid of wind and glitter, like spun starlight. I was stunned into silence and stillness for a few moments as were my child and this gorgeous creature's two captives.

The sound of the men hitting the floor roused me from my momentary lapse in attention.

"Now, for your gift. As I said earlier, I am a telepath and seer. Niall felt you would benefit greatly from some of the visions I have had and keep having. That is another discussion though. Your gift this evening is two drainers. They both work for the Fellowship of the Sun. The Fellowship has starred in many of my visions, but again that is another discussion, okay maybe three or four discussions but definitely not for now. They have killed five vampires between them in the last two months though not all from your area. I got a read on them when I was getting a feel for this place earlier. It seems Brad and Dave were planning to follow Long Shadow, your bartender home. Honestly, perhaps I should have let them since it is Long Shadow that has been embezzling money from the bar."

Did she just say all that I think she did? A partner in this bar is our thief! This angel has delivered fellowship scum and a thief to me in a matter of moments. I school my features to keep the surprise from my face but her look tells me I either failed or she has other useful talents.

"Oh, pooh, that is more presents than I intended to give you this night!"

This treasure from Niall, I can't believe it, no I must have been blessed by one of the gods or goddesses but for what I know not. "Pamela, take these two blood bags down stairs and show them their new accommodations, and close-up while I discuss Princess Brigant's stay with us".

I turn back to the Princess, after addressing Pam and using the bond to force some control on her. It was not the fae smell that had gotten to her, because the Princess was as good at masking her scent as I remember the Prince being, it was her beauty and overall allure. She is like the sun, the closest any vampire will get to the sun and the desire to get closer to her is nearly overwhelming.

"Please, Princess, allow me to escort you to my office, where we may discuss the terms of our agreement more comfortably".

**Sookie's POV**

I follow him to his office. He is delicious. I can't help but trace his outline with my eyes. Oh, just stop already! This is just our first meeting and I have too much dignity for it to begin with me drooling! We enter his office. It is a refreshing surprise to see that it does not match the grave theme of the rest of the bar. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure red, black, and gray, are the perfect colors for a vampire bar, but I prefer greens, blues, and metallics better. The Viking's office was filled with dark rich mahogany wood shelves, desk, and chairs, that appeared to be hand-crafted, a few tasteful paintings, an inviting brown leather couch, and various office necessities. I was so engrossed in my assessment I failed to notice him assessing me.

**Eric's POV**

She was taking in my space and seemed to appreciate it much more than the décor of the bar. I cannot say why this thought pleases me. My staring has roused her from her inner thoughts. I offer her a seat on my couch and feel a slight twinge of satisfaction that she has accepted. Pull yourself together man! Fairies are more twisty and deceptive than vampires; I must be attentive!

"Niall phoned just yesterday to inform me I would be hosting his emissary. I had not expected it to be someone as beautiful, talented, or giving as you. I find myself curious as to what I did to deserve to be showed so much favor."

"Grandfather has many reasons for his actions but I believe I was the catalyst."

**Chapter 6**

**Eric's POV con't**

She said grandfather, shit! I caught the Brigant part earlier but only guessed her as a relation. I would never have guessed a direct descendant because she is much more beautiful than he. No wonder Niall was infuriated at my off color comments. He also must want something quite greatly to send her. She is from his line and appears to possess great magic. He knows me well enough to know that I will understand the value of her life and her services to me. I have yet to figure out what her assignment is here, but each moment with her reveals so much. I force myself to pay attention.

"I have had visions of the vampires for many years. At first grandfather thought it was an illness. After some convincing he finally conceded to the truth and value of my visions. The time was not right until now for me to come to you. Events are lining up that indicate it was time I come. Before you ask, I will tell you everything I know when the time is right. I will help you slay your enemies and keep your power. I will make you a king among kings; I will show you the value of Brigant friendship, then Viking I will hope you are honorable enough to do the same for me." I know he does not understand all the implications of my words.

How could I not accept? "Princess, your offer of friendship is a prize that many would covet. I am honored that the Prince and yourself felt compelled to extend this friendship to me. I will not disgrace such an offering of peace, I gladly accept and beg you to tell me what you require."

"Well first, make no mistake; this is not an offering of peace. This is an offer to fight along side another reminiscent of days of old. I see what is to come and know where to stand, and together neither shall fall. As to what I require. I have not spent much time in this realm and am anxious to try many things. I am well aware of the supernatural political structure but have never been quite so involved. I will need your advice and my visions to guide my path. I will need food, clothing, and shelter. While I can create all these things it would enhance my experience here if I could partake in this realm's versions. Also, I need anonymity so please call me Sookie. There are forces that would see me harmed. I will remain invisible frequently because it makes it so much easier to investigate and stay hidden from enemies. However, whether I am invisible or visible I will be sure to cloak my scent and appearance, to keep my ancestry a mystery. I will need a plausible story for remaining at your side because I will not be getting to far away from you for your safety and my own."

Again, so much in such a short time; she is a gift from the gods. I will make offerings to them all since I cannot be sure which one sent her to me. Her words indicate she is a warrior, brave, secretive, and intelligent. She is made for me. She cloaks her appearance? I will have to get her to show me her true self. It should be easy since she will be at my side. Yes, I definitely like that. A woman such as this at my side would make eternity more than bearable. "Please then, call me Eric. You will stay at my home. Only my child and I stay there, and only one other knows its location and he is glammoured weekly. We can stop on the way to my home and you may shop for any items you wish. I will arrange for my child to take you shopping tomorrow evening for any other items you may need and for clothing. After that I would like for you to return here with her. I conduct all my business from this office and will need to be here for several hours each night. I anticipate you can also do what you need to do from here? I would also like to speak to you more. I believe you mentioned other discussions or gifts as it were earlier? Finally, as to why you're at my side, let us cross that bridge when we get there."

"That sounds great. I can work my magic from here and I can't wait to go shopping. Money has no use in Faery and I have been dying to spend some of the wealth I have accumulated from my earthly investments! Ooh ooh, and I need something special to wear tomorrow for the festivities here!

She begins speaking animatedly to herself as we exit my office. She doesn't seem the least bit afraid of staying in a nest of 2 vampires, and did she mention "festivities" at Fangtasia tomorrow? Does this have anything to do with more gifts? Thank Thor she can mask her scent and hide herself! To think I just had started to believe this life, or un-life, was boring. She is right though, tomorrow evening will be exciting. As anxious as I am to deal with Long Shadow's betrayal, and to run Bill Compton through the grinder, I am even more excited to see how this angel will entertain me.

**Sookie's POV**

That conversation went well, and if I am being honest with myself I cannot wait to have more conversations with Eric. I can't wait for many things right now. I can't wait to go shopping, to eat because I'm starving, to see Eric's home, and to see Bill Compton's face when Eric skins him! There are so many things to look forward to! All the possibilities and excitement dance through my head as Eric leads us to his car, a red corvette. He opens the door for me, seats me, and in a flash he is already getting in beside me. As he speeds away from the parking lot I take in the sights and my surroundings. I notice when he begins to slow down and we appear to be in a small exclusive community. The houses are spaced far apart on wooded land and all have their own security gates. Eric pulls up to one and enters the security code, giving me a wicked grin as he finishes. We pull into a large garage with several other expensive and sporty looking vehicles already inside. The engine has barely stopped running when he is at my door helping me out. He takes my small hand in his and escorts me to the door where there is yet another security device that requires a code.

"Tomorrow while you and Pam rest I will put up wards around your house. I see that you have these security devices. I am not sure of their effectiveness because we only use our magic in Faery. I am excellent at creating wards and no one that wishes you, Pam, or I harm will be able to pass when I am through." I see him processing and filing what I have said. I have caught him doing that several times. His mind must be like a large filing cabinet. "I was so excited I forgot to have you stop for food!"

"Not to worry dear one, I had my dayman, Bobby Burnam stock this house. He should have already re-stocked the refrigerator this evening. I am sure there is something in there that will add to your enjoyment of this realm. I did not stop because I thought you might be tired and I new that Bobby had stocked enough supplies to keep you alive until at least tomorrow." A huge grin is plastered on is face as he says this. I have not read him yet, I don't need to, but I believe my presence here has caused him satisfaction? Interesting.

"I am starving! Show me to the kitchen please, and then my quarters." He leads me to a wonderful kitchen. I open the refrigerator and am surprised to such a great selection. I am not even sure what all these things are but I follow my sense of smell and end up with a plate full of fruits and cheese. I devour the food in minutes while Eric downs a True Blood, I notice with a smirk. He stands in the doorway with his hand out to me. I take it and he leads me through his home to an elegant room on the main floor. It is gorgeous. It has huge windows that frame the grounds behind the house. The scene is soothing. There is a pool surrounded by rocks and boulders and is fed by a man-made waterfall. Trees surround the property creating more privacy and making the gardens look even more spectacular. I am stuck staring at the view from the large window. Eric finally grabs my attention to point out the bathroom and the closet, both of which are stocked with enough to last a person several days. I bid him goodnight and settle in for the night. I position the day bed closer to the window so the light will warm me in the morning.

**Eric's POV**

I want to ravish her. She is beautiful. I cannot get over how blessed I am. My emotions…did I just think that? I am not sure I have emotions. Either way, she stirs something in me. I feel this need to protect her, please her, and make her mine. When we arrive at my home she mentions our lack of stopping. Truth is, I did not want to share her with anyone let alone a retail space full of people. I texted my dayman to stock this house before leaving Fangtasia. Luckily, he is prepared for everything and that is why I pay him so well. I am pleased by her reactions to Bobby's selections and I feel pride that I provided for her needs. She is tired, so I see her to her quarters. I decided with her heritage she might enjoy the sunroom best. It's a joke Pam and I share. There is already a daybed set up in the room and a bathroom attached that has a closet that houses my overflow of clothes and some towels. There is a large window in the room that overlooks the back part of the property. The security blind can be programmed to close when you want. I know I chose the right room for her when I see her face. You can see the joy in her features and the excitement in her eyes. I am sure she will smell of the sun tomorrow and I'm sure the pool will smell like her. Even when she is masking her scent, she stills smells delicious. She tells me goodnight and I know this is my cue to leave. I graciously leave her for the night, though I would rather stay near her, touch her, and feel her beneath me. Soon.

**Chapter 7**

**Sookie's POV**

When I woke in the morning I was elated to feel the warmth on my skin where the sun was already greeting me. I quickly found something to eat then made my way to the pool area. I stripped and dove in. It was wonderful. The water was heated to a soothing temperature and the sun was radiant. I spent a few hours relaxing in the sun before deciding to get to work. I showered and I called to let grandfather know that Eric had received me well and I had every confidence that when the time came he would ally with us. Grandfather was very pleased and had a few other useful tidbits to share with me. I dressed in one of Eric's dress shirts. It was long enough to be a dress, I actually looked quite nice. It was a cornflower blue with wide cuffs. I added a belt and was ready. I took a walk around what seemed like the perimeter of the property and prepared myself. I sent my magic out to feel the edges of the property. I sunk my magic into the earth. I wound my magic through the trees and through the grass. I could feel the pulse of the life around me and the life could feel my pulse and know my desire. I could feel the current of the various pulses shift as they found a harmony that befitted their existence yet yielded to my desires. My magic returned to me with a sigh and I knew that this place was now safe. You could almost see it, or maybe only I could, but the grass appeared greener, the trees stood taller, and the branches danced more lively. After a pat on my own back I went to freshen up and get ready to meet Pam.

**Pam's POV**

My Master's reasons for closing the bar became very apparent. I am shocked and aroused by her appearance. What is she? I am glad I have learned patience because my question is answered. Fae Princess, shit! We are fucked, good or bad, fucked! After her speech I can see that she is currently on our side, but why? Eric has me tuck in these cock roaches while he tucks in the Princess. I would be jealous but he did say I get to take her shopping. I can't wait! Shopping with Fae royalty, this is a trip worth my time. By the time I lock up the drainers, close the bar, get to Eric's home, and snatch Eric's credit cards dawn is nearly upon me. I let the day take me.

I rise ecstatic! Shopping, shopping, shopping! And with a fairy. I quickly dart around the house after I have dressed for the night. It is hard to pin point her by scent alone because she has been moving about and her scent is now spread around the house. I find her in the sunroom and laugh that Eric has set her up in here. I have teased him for years about a vampire having a sunroom. He thought it was the perfect cover, because who would expect a vampire to live in a home where a sunroom made up a big portion of the main floor. I concede that the logic has merit but it never stopped me from teasing him.

She is only wearing a blue dress shirt of Eric's with a belt but it looks good on her. It must be a fairy thing. She is speaking with Eric when I walk in and I can feel the pride, satisfaction, pleasure, and lust rolling off of him and vibrating through the bond. Please don't let the fairy be celibate! I am sure that with as excited as he is that there will have to be a release of his energies soon or someone may die! I have never felt him so pleased. I would be jealous but it wouldn't be fair since I can barely control myself around her.

I interrupt their little discussion "Well we had better be going if we have any hope of doing damage to the limits on the cards!"

"Pamela I do not recall giving you those."

"I am sure they just slipped out of your pocket, no need to worry, as soon as I am finished making sure they all still work, I will return them to you."

We both turn to look at her as she stifles a laugh.

**Sookie's POV**

Eric is the first to greet me this evening. His eyes light up when he sees me. I think my wearing his shirt may have excited him more than even my pretty dress did. He asks me how my day was and I quickly recount how much I enjoyed his pool and garden. Then I tell him about setting the wards. "Your property is very lively Eric. I did not expect to feel such a strong pulse. Not that I have set many wards in this realm but I was surprised by the vitality of this area. You should do what you can to make sure your property remains untouched if for no other reason than it responds well to magic. In any case the warding is complete. Noone wishing you, myself, or Pam any harm will be able to enter. The only loophole may be if someone decides after they are here to cause one of us harm. In that case the magic will compel them outside of the barrier, like a vampire's invitation being rescinded while they are in a home. Damage can be done though while the magic drags them out." I see him filing this information. Then I hear his child snicker from the doorway and make some noise about leaving. Eric stands to leave.

"I will see you both at Fangtasia when you are through with your adventure. Please do not be past 10pm. We still have a few meetings tonight and Sookie, I would very much like to speak with you some more."

"Don't worry Eric, we'll be there before Bill is but you won't be seeing me until after he has gone." I know he knows he did not tell me about Bill. He'll have to think on that for awhile! I join Pam. We leave and she drives. She drives as fast as Eric but not as crazy.

"So what are you doing here Princess?"

"Please call me Sookie, and building bridges you could say."

"Could you? Well, my master seems to likes this bridge of yours very much. I hope you do not plan to burn it once it is built."

"Pam. I have no intention of brining harm to Eric. My visions have lead me to him at this time. I will tell you as I told him; together neither shall fall. It is also important that my identity be kept secret. Few know of my existence and it is better kept that way. Now please let us enjoy our shopping. I have only heard of this type of experience from Claudine. She use to make me jealous of her stories of this realm."

"We can enjoy our trip; just know that I would kill for my Master.'

"No worries Pam, I would too. Ooh, ooh, plus I will let you in on some fun we get to have with William Compton" Pam's grin grew and I believe I saw her chest shudder where her heart should be. I think I may have my first vampire best friend!

**Eric's POV**

My eyes open and I am dressing while I find her. She has been through out the house today but her scent is strongest on the patio. She is in the sunroom having just stepped out of the bathroom. She is wearing my clothes. If she doesn't stop soon I will have to mark her. The animal in me demands that others know she is mine. That she knows she is mine. Somehow I do not think one with power such as this wants to belong to anyone. I must keep my monster in check. Besides, I just met her yesterday!

"How was your day Sookie?" She proceeds to tell me about her enjoyment of the pool and sun. Then she begins telling me about my property and her magic. I take it as a very good sign that the land responded well to her magic, and I wonder if it does not mean far more than I understand. I will have to keep this in mind. I have never in all my years heard of magic that will force someone out of a barrier as large as my property based on their changing intentions. She is more powerful than I could have guessed. Perhaps that is one of her powers too, to fool you with her allure and beauty into thinking she is all smiles and kisses. It is also probably the reason Niall felt not telling me anything would be a suitable punishment. It is a good thing I do well under pressure or I may have already insulted her or incurred her wrath. I should call the Prince this evening and thank him and see if there is anymore to this emissary that I should know.

Pam interrupts our chat. She has my damn cards again and is ready to leave. That woman is infuriating. I even had them hid this time. Well I thought. I remind them to be at Fangtasia by 10pm. I want to share in Bill Compton's misery with Pam. He is a despicable cretin. He has been moping about for 200 years. He is what humans would call a yes man. He is incapable of thinking on his own and seems to require a nut-sack to swing from. On the sad occasions I have had to deal with him the only pleasure has come from my cruelty to him. I do not look forward to him being in my area, let alone my bar.

"Don't worry Eric, we'll be there before Bill is but you won't be seeing me until after he has gone."

**Chapter 8**

**Eric's POV**

Did she just read my mind? How did she know Bill would be there? As she is walking away I consider the growing suspicion that she can read my mind. If she could surely she would be offended by now. Even if she can't though she is a seer and would be able to foretell what may happen, so I suppose there is no point in being worked up now. Plus it is not as if she kept anything from me, I do believe she introduced herself as a telepath and seer. Ahh yes, the allure and I'm all smiles and kisses yet again. She is good!

I get Fangtasia opened for the night and rush through to get the paperwork caught up. I am beginning to get excited about my girls arriving. Ah, my girls. It has a nice ring to it. It has been awhile since I was happy while at work and the fang-bangers don't seem to know whether I am more or less deadly with this smile on my face. No matter. It is only a few minutes before Pam and Sookie arrive. I can feel Pam getting closer and she is very amused. I am curious to hear the joke!

Ha! I get it, Bill Compton just walked in. He does not seem to notice Pam walking 15ft behind him.

**Pam's POV**

Alright, I like her. She has excellent taste in clothing and planning. She told me what I might find if I searched Mr. Compton this evening. She explained how we could make the whole thing more fun by making it seem as if Eric was omniscient in this situation! I love it! Then when Master is through with him I will get to spend some quality time in the basement with him while the fairy entertains my master. Oh, Billy you are going to pay for every sniveling whining comment I have ever had to endure from you. I hear her soft musical voice "Pam, what do you think of this one?" I turn to see her in a divine red satin sleeveless dress. It was backless with a low-cut scalloped neckline. It was close fitting down to her knees, accentuating every curve, than flare out just a bit. She wore a pair of black Leboutins, shiny black satin gloves to her elbows and a black faux fox fur wrap. My fangs ran down. "My master will be in trouble with your relatives, for I don't believe he will be able to help himself. You look delectable Sookie. This is going to make this evening so much sweeter. You must get the whole outfit and wear it tonight!"

A few more outfits and we were on our way back to Fangtasia. We saw Compton pulling in just as we arrived. I parked amongst the vermin and Sookie cast a minor cloaking spell on me. It seemed to work and allowed me to sneak up and follow Compton into the club. Sookie was supposedly following behind me invisibly; but how can one tell?

**Sookie's POV**

This evening has been terrific. Pam was great and I bought so many pretty clothes, I have enough to wear a different dress everyday. I did get some jeans and pretty tops but I really like dresses so I got lots more of them. When we were almost finished shopping I found the perfect dress for tonight. It was a sexy tight fitting sleeveless and backless number paired with black heels, a black faux fox fur wrap, and black satin gloves. I felt sexy as soon as I put the dress on and the other accessories only added to the gratification of it all. I was sure Eric would appreciate this ensemble, but I also knew that everyone in that bar would be jealous of him with me on his arm. It would be just enough to complete this evening's performance. Once we arrive at Fangtasia, we notice that Compton has just arrived as well. I quickly put a spell of insignificance on him and a minor cloaking spell on Pam to allow her to sneak up behind Bill. The benfits of the spell on Bill are two-fold, he will be completely forgettable to anyone in the bar tonight and Sophie Anne will not think twice about him for the next 24 hours! Check mark on that, no invisibility for me and here I go.

**Eric's POV**

Bill sauntered into to my bar like he owned the place. To my great pleasure, neither the fang-bangers nor the other vampires present took much notice of him. The lack of attention caused him to look around a bit; he still failed to notice Pam behind him. This had to be some of Sookie's magic. Bill orders a Trueblood from the bar. Moments later I hear Sookie's voice whisper across my ear just as it did last night, no one else heard her, or at least they did not appear to. "He has been sent here by the Queen to dispose of you. I can give you all the details of why later tonight. Bill is to plant V in your bar. He has also been responsible for drainings in your area by feeding info to addicts and fanatics like Brad and Dave. Again, I will explain more later. He has the V on him now. A few vials are in is left inner jacket pocket but the rest is in a cooler in his trunk." I use my link with my child to give her instructions about the cooler in the trunk. Then I look up at Bill's weasely face as he approaches my throne.

B: "Good evening Sheriff. I have been sent here by the Queen." He says with a slight bow and a miserable sneer on his face.

E: "Compton. How good to see you. Yes, Andre phoned ahead to say you would be staying in your ancestral home in Bon Temps, correct?"

B: "Yes it will be nice to live in the house that I actually built in my human life."

E: "Yes well, I may have a problem with that…" I do not get any further when he interrupts me to spew forth his spite and bitterness. I should fucking end him now! Since when does he believe he can speak to any sheriff in this manner let alone a vampire as ancient as myself?

B: "I suppose that is to bad Northman because the Queen has me here on a very special mission for her and you will just have to take it up with her!"

My anger is boiling as I hear her cool voice creep into my hearing. "He believes your demise is imminent and that his protection by the Queen is assured. I believe we can change that. I am sure I can convince Brad and Dave to tell the Magister, even when glammoured, that Bill gave them V and helped them drain other vampires. We can let the Queen's pet take the fall! Be quick though because we have much to discuss this night because the Magister will be here tomorrow just after sundown. Don't let him know you know me when I reveal myself." I notice Pam has returned with a cooler and 3 other area vampires, witnesses to her discovery were good, as vampire witnesses will please the Magister even more than the human ones in the basement.

E: "You know Bill, I believe that V trafficking is a serious offense and one that dissolves the protection of a Queen. At least that is how I feel the Magistrate will take it. He will be here just after sundown to hear your case." He stood there looking stupid long enough for Pamela, Thalia, and Chow to restrain him and begin dragging him away. Everyone stopped for just a moment though and you could hear the clicking of fangs running down and you could smell the arousal of both sexes and vampire and humans alike. It was enough to cease Compton's struggles, as even in his situation he was drawn to look at her.

She entered the bar like a dream. It really seemed as if a mist or aura trailed behind her. Her hair was pulled up into the perfect French twist and adorned with tiny crystals. Her dress fit like it was created just for her. It was dark red satin with no back leaving her creamy, perfect skin on display. The front of the dress was low cut with a scalloped edge and no sleeves. It hugged her curves tightly to her knees where it flared out and fell just shy of the floor with her heels on. The look was made more dramatic by the elbow length satin gloves and the black fox wrapped around her shoulders. She looked to have stepped from fantasy. She ignored everyone around her and only hinted at her purpose here when her gaze landed on me. Everyone remained still, afraid to break the spell on the room. They were bystanders in whatever was about to take place and they knew it. I am just glad I am on the receiving end of her affections!

**Chapter 9**

**Sookie's POV**

I uncloak myself being careful to leave my masking in place, especially since I smell extra good to vamps even when masked. As soon as my scent wafts through the bar, okay I helped it along, all heads turn to look at me. The vampires are looking because they can see and smell me. The humans just believe I am really attractive. I let them all fall to the wayside as I turn to Eric. I let my gaze meet his and hold eye contact as I approach. When I stand before him I bow slightly, practically breath out "Sheriff Northman" then wait for him to speak.

The 10 vampires in attendance had never witnessed such a display but did not, could not doubt what their eyes told them. Their belief was all it would take for the news to spread like wild fire. Vampires are worst gossips than a bunch of women at a class reunion.

E: I felt it, a beat came from my long undead heart. Part of me knew she was just setting something up, but part of me wanted to believe the words she spoke. No matter, they had the same affect either way. I was in front of her in moments. I had her cradled in my arms bridal style with no protests from her. I gave me child instructions in Swedish to tuck Compton in and close the bar as scheduled but to make sure there were two were guards in place before she left for the night. I did not even stop for my car; I wanted to continue to feel her next to me. It took less than fifteen minutes to arrive at my home. I had us in the living room before I sat her on her feet. She looked so beautiful.

E: "You owe me many explanations about tonight. What I want to know more than anything though is, do you want this? Because I want to kiss you, lick you, touch you, bury myself inside of you and taste you lover. I do not care if your words were truth or part of an act. The sound of them coming from your lips has me burning lover. Tell me no before I cannot stop myself."

S: "We will have plenty of time for words later. Take me viking I want to feel you." The words had barely been uttered before he was on me. I could not tell you the sequence of events. We were passionately kissing one moment and in the next we were both naked and pressed against each other. The more contact between our bodies the more intense and better it felt. He caressed my curves and teased my nipples while I scratched his back and bit his chest. "Please" I whimpered and that was all he needed. His huge member taunted my already dripping core before sliding all the way into me. It was overwhelming yet comforting at the same time. I have been dreaming of this for what seemed like ages, now, I was feeling it. Pleasure radiated from the center of my body causing me to shiver with the sensation. It was perfect. Never had I been so filled before. Sparks were shooting behind my eyes and my magic had seeped out to envelope us in an electrical cocoon. The more emotion and feeling we put in the more energy shot back and forth between us. An electrifying experience really but in such a sinful way. We were a tangled blur of flesh and moans as we both neared the edge. We locked eyes intensely for a moment before biting each other and riding this glorious release. I was pleased to see his neck marked by my fairy fangs, at will my cloaking lowered and my teeth had reverted back to my two rows of short sharp fangs. Unfortunately this mark began to heal quickly as it was not an official mating. The mark he left on me was healing as well. I do not want to ruin the mood but time is short; I suppose I had better fill him in before things go any further. I lay my head on his chest and trace lazy circle on his abdomen.

S: "Eric that was amazing!"

E: "Sookie, never in my thousand years have I felt what we just did. It was truly amazing and I find that your story from before has such merit. Only a gift of the gods could make me feel as you do. Oh, and you do know that we just exchanged blood?"

S: "Well, the thing is, it is not a lie really. You see, my mother is Freya. It is one of the reasons I am so powerful. I was told in my youth that there would be one in my future that would help me change it all. For a long time I did not know what that meant. Then I started having visions of vampires. Grandfather was so upset initially that I never told him all that the visions held. They held many things that made it clear I was to be by your side and that you were to be by mine. Our union does not just represent a man and a woman, or a vampire and a part fairy / goddess. We represent the whole of our species. If we can live together and be one then our nations will be allies and peace will prevail. Many obstacles we will encounter on our way to this peace, but as I keep saying, together neither shall fall. This goes for both us and our nations." He looks pale, but he is a vampire. "Are you ready to hear more?"

E: I have never felt what I am feeling right now. The passion we just shared I would remember in another 1000 years. It was perfect. Then she is telling me how she came to be here and that it is not a coincidence and that she is the child of a goddess. As excited as I am that I am right, I am also stunned. I never realized I had done anything to earn the attention of any deity, let alone a gift such as Sookie. She asks if I am ready to hear more. I would lay here forever if she would continue to touch me and sooth me with her voice. "Yes".

S: "I can't give you all the details because it is not time for everything yet. Also, the future can change. I am able to see the current course of things. That course changes when people make different decisions. For example, if you are planning on going to Fangtasia and meeting with Pam. If Chow wears different clothes my vision would not change but if you decided to cancel the meeting my vision would change. You could be planning on going to meet with Pam and you get hit by a truck while driving there, in that case my vision wouldn't change until your vehicle was struck. Also, I cannot choose what I see. My visions show me what is important and I follow them." He is still looking at me intently and he hasn't run away screaming so I keep going. "You and I have many things to accomplish in the vampire, human, and fae worlds. Many, many things, which we can address one fiasco at a time. Once our position here is more solid, we will need to use our resources to quell a Fae rebellion. Before you ask why, there are thousands of supernaturals on paths right now that lead someplace very bad. Part of our destiny is setting those supes on a more positive path. Events that may seem to hold no meaning for you can have far reaching affects. And yes, we will have to side with Niall and defeat the opposing Fae forces, the results of failure are too grave to contemplate. Suffice to say if we do not succeed then this realm can add Fae to their list of problems. That is the big picture. Let me focus closer to home. Felipe De Castro wants Louisiana. He decided to take a back door approach. He knows that Sophie Anne is broke. He has under-the-table agreements with Peter Threadgill. Peter Threadgill is going to talk Sophie Anne into a royal marriage contract, once that is done he plans to use his ties to Louisiana to form commerce agreements with Nevada. Unfortunately, Felipe does not plan for it to go that far. Felipe is going to make Sophie Anne insecure and believe that Peter is trying to kill her. She will then kill Peter after the wedding takes place. Then Sophie Anne will go to trial for killing a monarch. She will be weak and broke when she is forced to attend the summit in two weeks where the Fellowship of the Sun will bomb the hotel. Many supes and humans are injured and killed. Sophie Anne will be further weakened. This is when Felipe will strike. He will use these weaknesses to take over both Arkansas and Louisiana. He will kill all the Sheriffs in both states, their seconds and anyone loyal to Sophie Anne or Peter. Bill Compton was sent here by Sophie Anne to plant V in your bar. She has been selling her own blood for money. The Magister has finally cottoned on to Louisiana being the V capital of the United States. He questioned Sophie Anne about it and she set you up to take the fall. We will not let her succeed with that. Bill is also really working for Felipe. He was sent to spy at Sophie Anne's court and create discontent. He is the one that has begun suggesting that Peter is going to try to kill her." Okay, he was slack-jawed now. Perhaps I should stop. Might as well finish. "Our catching Bill will be the first step in thwarting these events. See if she is already in trouble with the Council Peter may back off with the proposals. We'll see but don't worry; my visions have yet to fail me."

E: Mighty Thor, I do not know what to say first. "Sookie, you continue to amaze me. Of course we will deal with one thing at a time. The information you possess is invaluable. We will use it to guide the course. The things you speak of are as surprising as they are not. You see actions such as these are second nature to vampires but with the reveal it seemed many of us had adopted a less aggressive approach. The Fellowship of the Sun has been a growing problem and that Steve Newlin has to be dealt with. You also spoke of Fae problems. What is going on in Faery?" She had been waiting for me to finish. She looked like she was waiting for my bad reaction to her revelations. Her face fell when I spoke of Faery.

S: "Niall is the only living Prince and he rules with love and acceptance. Meaning he loves all those that possess Fae blood, including those that are not full fairy like myself. Niall sees the benefit in having a little diversity in the gene pool. He is not open to making it an accepted practice but he sees no reason to shun what magic has created. Niall is also the patriarch of the sky fae. His greatest enemy is Breadon. He is the patriarh of the water fae, though he is really young. There numbers are dying out from all the war mongering they do but they'd rather lie and point the blame at Niall. They say their magic falters and is fading along with their ability to breed because of the non-faery influence in our realm. This is of course not true. Niall believes that their despondency and general unhappiness stifles their magic and their reproduction abilities because half of magic is belief. Many of us speculate that the water fae are just jealous of the other fae. Fae do not mate with non-fae often but when they do the chance of off-spring is great, except with water fae, they never bear children from mating with non-fae. In my case Niall's son, my father Fintan was smitten by a beautiful maiden with soft curves and a sharp tongue. They shared a winsome love for a short sweet season before he had to return to Faery. He did not know that she also had to return to her own realm, as he thought she was just a special human. I was born in Valhalla and raised there to keep me safe. Mother introduced herself in her true form and me, to Niall when I was 100. My father had gone to the Summerlands already. My mother was saddened but Niall was excited to know one with his son's blood. I spent the next 200 years going between realms learning all that they could teach. I have learned much and I know that in a few years Breandon's anger will push him to do some very awful things. We will have to stop him before that."

E: "We will do whatever we have to do. Does all this stuff about what we must accomplish together and that you are a gift to me, mean that you are mine? Really mine?" Please Odin say it is true. Say that you are mine.

S: "Eric I am yours as you are mine. Never forget that we are equals. I am not lesser than any. The goddess in me won't allow subservience." I hope he understands that I will not tolerate….. my thought could not be finished as Eric had rolled us and he was above me rubbing his body against mine. Various other signals made it very clear he was ready for more.

E: I was on top of her before she could say anymore. I saw the acceptance in her eyes and pushed into her without any notice, but she was warm, wet, waiting for me. "Say it again. (Thrust) Say it.(thrust) You are mine,(thrust) I will never let you go, (thrust) you will be by my side always,(thrust) you are only my lover,(thrust) no others,(thrust) you will be safe,(thrust) you will be protected,(thrust) and all who owe me fealty will honor you(thrust)!" My orgasm ripped through me as a growl rumbled from my throat. "I am yours" she coos and her eyes locked with mine as her orgasm overcame her in the same moment. I barely had time to register what I was seeing, as she purred a passionate moan, riding the pleasure, two rows of sharp fangs flashed in her mouth and she bit into my chest just before I bit into her luscious neck.

S: He felt so good, so right. His weight on me, the feeling of him in me, it was perfect. I needed more, so much more. "I am yours." He loves it. I say it a few more times before I am incoherent in my pleasure. Mark him. As my orgasm jolted my body, my instincts took over and I tasted his blood before the fog cleared. "Mine" I yelled in triumph looking at a perfect imprint of my fairy teeth on his upper chest. They were not healing, hope he likes them, I do.

E: There is no doubt in my mind that we were destined for each other. I was drawn to her the moment I saw her but the feelings I have for her are overwhelming. As a rule vampires do not feel, or do not feel broadly. Our feelings tended to be much more focused and short lived. The things I felt for Sookie were taking root. I could almost feel them settling in my being and spreading out. I will help her in this world however I can. That she is willing to be mine makes protecting her so much easier. A child of the gods, how could I be so lucky? I notice that the bite marks I made on her are healing but the perfect record of her teeth on my chest remain unknitted.

"We will need to go to Fangtasia at first dark to meet the Magister according to your visions. Please be ready when I wake and we will head directly there. Is there something you need to have happen tomorrow night?"

S: "When we get there you keep the Magister busy for a moment, because he will be there just before we get there. This is alright as it works in our favor. He will think we appear unconcerned, or innocent, for having tended to our regular schedule. While you chat with him and explain what you found, I am going to trance the human witnesses so that even if glamoured they will say that Bill Compton gave them information on vampires to drain and that he knew they were Fellowship members. Between this and your vampire witnesses, I would say we have Bill covered. Best case scenario, Bill spouts off about working for the Queen and framing you on her orders. I can urge him to loose his temper. The Magister does not like to be toyed with and he will open an investigation into Louisiana with the Council. This would be good though, because it makes the likelihood of Peter proposing marriage or getting away with anything less likely if the Magister is controlling the Sophie Anne situation. It also shall keep the Queen busy giving us some time to plan for future events. Oh yes, and I will make my ownership known to the Magister because it will come in handy in the future to have him as a witness to our relationship. In the future there will be some that try to make trouble because they will be jealous but we will not let them interfere with our plans."

E: "Your plan is good. We will do as you suggest. This is the first time in 500 years that I am looking forward to seeing the Magister as I am sure that you will provide endless entertainment and an unforgettable evening." She snickered then allowed me to pull her close. I was ecstatic that she was allowing this closeness. I am not one to cuddle but in just the scant hours I have known her, I am craving her touch. She said we were meant to be together and that there were things we needed to accomplish. I believe her and I want these things to take a very long time so that our time together never ends. Maybe a blood bond, we are so close to that anyway, would bind her to me forever. How long does a gift from the gods last? She is my valkyrie and I do not intend to ever let her go. She shows up out of nowhere and my enemies fall before her. I have never considered taking a lover or partner, or even a wife since my human days, but this woman is like no other. She is worthy of my respect and protection. She is MINE!

**Chapter 10**

**Sookie's POV**

When I woke I was alone in bed in the sunroom. I really do love this room. The best view, the most sun, large, and comfortable. I was sad that Eric was not with me but content to have some time alone. I spent more time in the pool and roaming the property before eating and napping. I had myself up a few hours before dusk to prepare for this evening. I pampered myself in the bathroom and it was worth it. I looked stunning in the sheer but flowing mini dress I had chosen to wear this evening. The design was a simple short hippy flair dress. I t was sleevless and held by the wide collar around the neck. The fabric was anything but simple. The fabric was silky and flowed freely. The color seemed to swirl and shift as if it were undecided on the best color or pattern. It was a little over the top for Fangtasia but I was sure it would make a great impression!

**Eric's POV**

I felt her in the house as soon as I woke. When I located her, if I breathed, I would have been holding it. She was beautiful. The dress she was wearing only pronounced her otherness, which I am sure was intentional for our conversation with the Magister. She is brushing her hair when I approach her from behind and slide my arms around her waist. "Good evening sunshine. You smell enchanting. I can almost taste the sun on your skin. You look as enchanting as you smell. Lover, I can only imagine that your taste rivals your scent." I say all of this with a smirk on my face, hoping that my teasing manner disguises the true depth of what I said.

S: "Well, I suppose we have time for one little sip. I must warn you though that this will be the third time you have had my blood. I know that we are meant to be together and I certainly will not have you feeding from every blood-bag that comes near you. In fact, never feed from anyone else again. Fairies are very territorial. I have already marked you and we are just one blood exchange away from a permanent bond. I won't share you with anyone else, it maybe too late to ask but are you ready for that?"

E; Did she just say I could feed from her? I almost miss the other things she is telling me. It sounds like a warning but I do not want to be warned away from her. "Oh, lover, you have made my dreams come true. Since the moment I caught your scent in my bar, I haven't been able to think of anything but you. I feel honored that you would share yourself with me." She tilts her head offering her neck to me. I rest my lips near her neck and can smell her blood rushing through her veins. I kiss her neck softly then gently push my fangs into her skin and I cum instantly. My only consolation is that Sookie was as turned on as I was. So much so, that she screamed my name through her orgasm then bit into my shoulder. We are now on our knees on the floor, holding ach other, and panting. I have never given anyone but my child my blood, yet we have shared blood three times in less than 24 hours. However, I look forward to tasting Sookie again and again and would gladly make the trade with her. Her blood is like none other that I have tasted. I can feel the warmth of the sun in her blood, I can taste the power in her blood and it energizes me, I can sense sweetness and magic in her blood that must come from her Fairy heritage. I am so excited by the taste of her and her willingness to let me taste her that I almost let slip my mind that we have just finished creating a blood bond.

"Sookie before things go any further there are some things we should discuss."

S: "Don't worry, I can't read vampires unless I try to and I won't try to read you or Pam unless we are in trouble and I know that we just completed the blood bond. You are mine and I am yours remember? I know what that means in your world but I am not sure if you know what it means in mine. For now just know that I will follow protocols associated with being yours but you must remember that I am capable of taking care of myself and that sometimes I cannot even stop myself from reacting in certain situations. It is like deity/fairy instincts. For example, if we were at some big vampire meeting and some female tried to engage you physically, I believe that death is a serious possibility. If someone were to threaten you or me, a huge scene and death are a very good possibility. If someone were to insult my intelligence or attire, I would not kill them but the situation would become very embarrassing for them. We do not have enough time for me to give you examples of every situation where I will react in a way you do not like or approve of. I will try never to do anything to damage your reputation, is that acceptable?"

E: "You said you can't read vampires unless you try, does that mean you could read others without trying, like all the time?" While this could be a very useful skill, I believe the constant noise would be cumbersome. I try to feel her reaction in the bond but it is a little fuzzy like it is turned down.

S: He misses nothing when we speak, of everything I just said, this is what he chooses to discuss. In Faery, so many had discounted my presence and opinions due to my heritage. To them it was not known that I descended from Freya, still not pure fae, but I do not believe it would change anything, they are so full of hate. Yet here, this vampire has been moving around me as if he was a planet orbiting the sun I loved it. Seeing your future with someone is one thing, but experiencing that person, and seeing details of your life with them too trivial to be shown in a vision, is entirely another. I am excited about this stage in my life. These are the moments that the visions did not reveal. "If I do not want to hear most people then I have to put up a shield, otherwise I am bombarded with their thoughts. I am much stronger than I use to be and have no trouble controlling my shields at all. In fact, I use to not be able to read vampires, now I can with intention and effort. Now, enough about all that. Let us go greet the Magister." I will let him find out about my other powers one at a time as they come up. Each will be like a gift or surprise for him. I bet he will like it! In fact I open the bond a little to see how he is feeling now. Lust, excitement, anger, rage, and adoration. Hmmm, the Viking has lots of feelings but I am able to sort them. It is rather nice feeling him this way.

**Chapter 11**

**Pam's POV**

I arrive at Fangtasia just after first dark. I knew I would be their before Eric and Sookie so it would be my job to greet and seat the Magister. I was hoping to have a few minutes with Bill before the Magister got here. It has been awhile since I have been allowed to handle captives. I had enjoyed a few minutes last night before closing but I knew that Bill was probably going to die tonight and who knew when I would be allowed to torture someone again.

I had only just returned from the basement when I knew the Magister was here. I showed him to Eric's office and assured him that Eric would be here momentarily.

**Sookie' POV**

When we arrived at the bar Pam was already there and speaking with the Magister. I cloaked myself and went to visit the drainers. Then I listen in on the Magister's conversation with Bill and gave him a little encouragement. After that task was complete I went back upstairs, and prepared to make an entrance.

**Eric's POV**

When we arrived at the club the Magister was already there just as Sookie said he would be. I am sure it threw him off that we were not nervous and even prepared for his arrival. Pam had posted that we would be closed for the night and she had a dozen bottles of Royalty stocked for his visit. When I entered the bar I noticed Long Shadow was there. He was told the bar would be closed yet here he was, and Sookie had mentioned that he was responsible for missing money from the bar. He would be dealt with tonight also. If it wasn't for Sookie's overwhelming introduction, two night ago he would be dead. I enter my office and am greeted by the sight of the Magister in my chair. His face says he is ready for a fight. Great.

"Magister I am pleased to have your presence here. I did not believe that my child was capable of getting an appointment with you so quickly."

M: "Cut to the chase Northman. I am here to investigate your area. You seem to have a high number of drainings in Louisiana and many are from Area 5. Your Queen seems to think that speaking with you may shed some light on the matter." An evil grin is spread cross my face. Of course I came to speak with the Northman, I do not really believe there is anything going on in the Viking's area that he was not aware of. I know Northman to be a shrewd and ancient vampire, one very capable of controlling his shit!

E: I take a seat in front of him, I am sure it is not lost on him that I seated myself before he asked or gave permission, but this was my office dammit and I would sit if I wished. "It is interesting that she sent you here especially since I have proof and witnesses of her guilt. She had one William T. Compton come to my area with the sole purpose of planting V in my establishment and having me framed for dealing V. She did this because she has been dealing her own blood to make up for her extravagant spending. She never thought she would get caught, but decided that I was the largest threat to her throne so I must be the one to take the fall."

M: "These are serious charges you make. If it were found to be false it would be treason. You say you have witnesses?" That stupid bitch. She forced me from my vacation early to bore me with the plight of her state and to convince me of these lies. If Northman has proof then Sophie-Anne has seen her last starry sky!

E: "Yes. I have three vampire witnesses to the confrontation with Bill Compton and the removal of a cooler full of V from the trunk of his car. I have their sworn statements here and the means for you to contact them. We also have, and this is where it gets more interesting, two human drainers that were caught and claimed to be hired by Bill Compton to drain the vampires he gives them tips on and he knows they are both Fellowship of the Sun members. They also claim they are not the only ones to work for Compton". I can see the fury escaping as some form of steam from his head as I spoke.

M: "Let's visit these humans first shall we." Eric stands and leads me to a hidden passage in the back of the closet in his office and we descend into a dungeon. It is actually very nice with 6 sound proof rooms and a high level of electronic security. I question the two humans. It does not take long as I just glamour them into telling what they knew. That whore of a Queen is going to pay to dare make a mockery of my authority by treating me like some subject she can maneuver. I will question Compton with different methods though his guilt was assured by the pathetic vermin. Someone as stupid as Compton could never think of such an elaborate plot on their own and only the Queen would be foolish enough to believe that she would come out unscathed.

'William T. Compton, I have a few questions for you." I started off with a few simple questions and a few light whips with a silver chain. He was not willing to incriminate himself by speaking, that really frustrated me because I wanted him to confess his guilt, then, I wanted to end him. "Your queen cannot protect you now. She will not rescue you, she will not even phone to try and retrieve you." Out of nowhere Compton began to sing like a bird. He even seemed surprised at himself. He confessed to all I had been told this evening with the added bonus of telling me of Felipe DeCastro's plotting and Peter Threadgill's place in it all. Oh, there is going to be hell to pay. So many monarchs, so little time it seems. I intend to inform the Council at once.

"Sheriff, Compton will be escorted before the Council. I have business with them anyway and see no reason not to kill two birds with one stone. Have the witness affidavits faxed to this number. I will relay the words of the drainers. They are yours to be rid of by the way. Dragging that sniveling Compton around is quite enough of an inconvenience for me. Do try to stay away from your queen as I am sure she will not be pleased with the latest developments."

E: "Magister, if I may take just a few more minutes of your time, I have two matters that I wish to discuss if you are willing to listen. The first issue involves an employee vampire that is embezzling money and a recent acquisition. I need your permission to end the vampire and I would beg you turn in this formal petition to bond and pledge with Sookie to the council on my behalf." I hand him the documents that I needed approved by the Council.

M: "End the vampire that has been stealing. If they are too stupid to realize the dangers in stealing from a vampire, and their Sheriff no less, then they do not deserve to live. Send the paperwork on it to my office and I will inform their maker. Whatever amount they stole is the penalty for ending them. And what exactly is a Sookie?"

S: "Why I am a Sookie." His jaw dropped, that's good right. I saunter into Eric's office and glide across the floor to where Eric is sitting and I crawl into his lap, where a trail of light glimmers behind me. I can see the wheels of the Magister's brain turning and it is just best that we do not give him time to explore the possibilities, so I continue. "I am a gift to Eric from the gods." I say this as if it is the most reasonable thing in the world, allowing my voice to dance on the air. "I am his as long as it is their will, at which time I will be recalled." I snuggle into Eric's chest after saying this. I can feel him purring with satisfaction at our contact and I know that he is enjoying himself.

M: "A gift from the gods. I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that this is the recent acquisition. If her being with you is deity driven then the council cannot override your claim to her but turning in the paperwork is just good politics. I will be happy to turn in that paperwork for you though I can smell that you have already bonded. I intend to see them tonight. Also, I do not believe I would make myself very conspicuous in the vampire world my dear. Vampires tend to be jealous and curious beings, traits I am sure would draw them to you." She is stunning, exquisite. I do not know what kind of being she is but it is intoxicating, no wonder Northman has kept her a secret and is anxious to have the Council's blessing. It is a good thing that he is notifying them, because I feel drawn to her after just being in her presence for mere minutes. Northman certainly has his hands full. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Sookie. I find that our introduction has been the highlight of my trip to Louisiana. You are truly delightful. I feel certain Northman is going to have problems due to your charm. Here is my card. If things get out of hand just give me a call directly."

S: I float the card from his hand, it looks as if light and sparkles swirl with the wind to bring it to my hand. "Magister, how kind of you. I wonder how any vampires dare to get into trouble with one as honorable, intelligent, ruthless, and efficient as you in charge. It has been a privilege to make your acquaintance. I shall endeavor to be worthy of the kindness you have paid me. Please allow me to pay you a kindness as well." I look to Eric gaining his approval and cooperation in just one look. I remove myself from his lap and float towards the Magister. "Your Honor, if you shall allow it, I would like to bless you with the gift of clarity. You need only give me your hand."

M: Clarity. I did not know I needed to be clearer headed but I am unable to refute her words and so I give her my hand. She gently bends at the waist and presses the lightest and softest kiss I have ever felt into the palm of my hand. I am instantly uplifted. My mood seems improved, my thoughts are focused, and my frustration and irritation are gone. I feel like I have been on vacation for years and am back ready to face new challenges. I take a very deep and unnecessary breath, and then sigh. "Sookie, I do not know what you just did, but thank you. I feel ready to meet the tasks before me. Please contact me at some point in the next few days so that you can soothe my curiosity in your gods. I feel I may have found an entity worthy of my respect if they are anything like you. Have a pleasant evening. Eric, Pamela, I will be in touch and my crew will be by to transport Compton in two hours. Try to stay out of your Queen's way until I have this sorted out." I leave this bar feeling lighter than I have in centuries and am ready to deliver justice. Clarity indeed. I felt like I had been muddled in the brain the last few days, in need of a break. That is a human problem though, it must be human magic, and so I can only assume that sweet Sookie removed the human influence. Now, to punish misbehaving monarchs and the witch foolish enough to use magic on me, the Magister.

**Chapter 12**

**Eric's POV **

I sit stunned in my chair as Sookie not only manages to make me feel better about sitting on the wrong side of my desk, but she charms the unbearable Magister within moments of meeting him. She keeps talking and only manages to ingratiate herself to him further. He gives her his business card. I did not even know he had business cards and I was certainly not privy to his direct number. I always considered myself ruthless and self sufficient, reliant always on myself and the better for it, but this woman has me wondering how I ever lived without her. She wants to do something to the Magister. I am a little apprehensive but she hasn't screwed me yet so I give her a look that I know she understands. She approaches him and places a gentle kiss on the Magister's palm. A gesture so simple but the look of profound relief on his face is unmistakable, and he even looks younger. He takes a breath and sighs, two very human gestures that I have also never seen from him before. He warns me and my child and excuses himself.

"Sookie, what did you do to him? In fact what did you do to Compton?" I know she can see the amusement and pride on my face as I wait for her response.

S: "Well for Compton, I used my influence to make him tell the truth. A simple truth spell, really. The Magister was actually under some sort of confusion spell. I do not know when or who cast it. I do know that it was witchcraft and that he had been carrying it only a short time. It was just making it harder for him to focus and understand the importance of what he saw and heard, making him feel overwhelmed. I suspect that he knew what was wrong with him the moment it wasn't. I think that Sophie Anne had something to do with it because her complaints and his confusion coincide. I bet the Magister came to the same conclusion. Shouldn't we kill Long Shadow while we wait for Compton to be fetched? Then we could tend to some other issues before sunrise. Ooh, ooh, ooh, I could kill him for you. I have been practicing a new skill. I know that you will love it!" Now I am excited. I have been waiting to show someone the full effects of the power I wielded. I have always had control over the element of air but this new way I had studied to manipulate the element had very satisfying results.

E: "You are perfect; of course you may show us your skill, right Pam? Then we will get to these other issues."

P: I had stood in the doorway to Eric's office for the entirety of the meeting. Eric smelled different. If vampires could shit, I would have shit a brick, I believe that it what I mean. I sometimes use modern phrases wrong. I could smell Eric in her. When Sookie entered the room, it was like she came from nowhere. She had an almost ethereal look to her. It is no wonder she became the center of the meeting. Hell, I can't keep my eyes off of her. No wonder Eric has that smug grin plastered to his face this evening. She is sitting in Eric's lap as if it were the happiest place on Earth, while Eric stokes her back, sides, arms, anything that is within his reach. The scene is completed by the strange glow and sparkle that surrounds her like she drifted in here on starlight. I have never seen the Magister show regard for anyone of lesser rank or species than him, although she is a Princess and of an argueably better race, he doesn't know that. Then he hands her his card. I have been handling business with and for Eric for the last 100 years and never was I given a card. I have always had to make an appointment for the Magistrate with his secretary at some 1-800 number. She speaks to him with musical words that seem to hold laughter and butterflies. Then she floats near him and kisses the palm of his hand. Again, I have never seen anyone behave this way with the Magister and am surprised that he is allowing it. Then I see a glow embrace the Magister, it contracts and let go, dissipating but leaving a relieved feeling and the scent of the sun and spring flowers behind. The Magister says what is necessary then leaves. I am still pondering the events of tonight, when Sookie offers to kill someone and Eric agrees. Oh this should be good!

S: I dance out to the bar area and have Long Shadow's attention in no time. Once I know he has put down whatever he was holding, I invite him to join me on the dance floor. He grins wickedly and launches over the counter to stand near me. Boy, he is not only stupid but in a hurry to die. I match his evil grin and call air. As I speak the air currents pick up and hold him in place. "Long Shadow, you have been very naughty. You have been stealing from the hand that feeds you. That is very ungracious but you follow it up by being a spy as well. Thankfully you are as lousy at being a spy as you are at bartending! For your crimes your punishment is death!" I learned sometime back that I can call specific pieces of my element, like oxygen. So, I called his oxygen to me. It was like recharging a battery. The oxygen in his blood burst from his body causing him to explode in microscopic pieces. The oxygen was immediately absorbed into my spark. Wow! I felt great. Taking the oxygen from vampire's blood must be so rejuvenating due to the age and magic in it. It did not matter, what did though was that I felt my already impressive spark increase. I will keep this to myself for now.

P: We follow Sookie into the bar and she has Long Shadow's attention as soon as he saw her and the Magister's words about keeping the extent of her abilities and protections might be a good idea since she draws enough attention without that information being advertised. She has him on the dance floor now and I can see a breeze moving around her. I realize she has him held because he can't move to fight her. She then calls him out on his treachery. Next thing I know, his blood sprays from the very pores of his body and he is blown into a gazillion pieces. His blood is a strange color and Sookie has a strange wind dance around her for a moment before it appears to enter her body. What can't this woman do? I shall make her my new role model.

E: My little warrior. She appears as if made of delicate glass but she is anything but. She lures Long Shadow from behind the bar effortlessly. She then uses some sort of magic to hold him immobile while she states his crimes and his punishment. I already knew he was a spy. I dropped him tidbits here and there but never enough to cause me any trouble. I can feel the magic in the air thicken, and then Long Shadow's body explodes. His blood is thick and strange colored and there are pieces of him everywhere. "Sookie, I feel like a broken record, but what was that? Do not get me wrong, that was a gift but I have never seen that happen before and am very curious."

S: "I used my mastery of air magic to call the oxygen from his blood. It forced all the blood cells to explode with the force of the separation, and viola vampire bomb!" I can't help but feel smug. The grins on both Eric and Pam could not be any bigger.

**Chapter 13**

**Council Meeting**

**Ancient Pythoness POV:**

The Magister has brought us interesting news this night. He had many things to tell us but most importantly, she has come. I have received visions of her for years and am anxious to meet her in person. I am not surprised by the reports of Sophie Anne's treachery. She was a vile woman when alive I never suspected that she would get much better. It is still amazing to me that she held Louisiana as long as she has. Eric should never have sworn fealty. He should have taken the state when he decided to locate there but he enjoyed his freedom too much. Well we will have to move swiftly if matters are to be resolved. I have no doubt that Freya's child could take care of all the threats currently on the table but where is the fun in that. The Magister had been about to follow my orders when he brought yet another interesting bit to our attention.

"Magister, please notify Sophie Anne that she has been summoned before the Council. She will be tried for the crimes of high treason, embezzlement, false reporting of a crime, embezzlement, and falsifying evidence. She may choose to have council there to represent her. The Council will convene in two weeks time at the Summit in Rhodes. Notify all Vampires in Louisiana that Eric Northman is in charge of the state until after the trial. If Sophie Anne is acquitted then she will take her state back, however if she is found guilty then the Council will decide whom to permanently place in charge. Freeze her accounts and lock the grounds down to the New Orleans compound. She shall be remanded to the Gaza Pyramid Hotel until the trial. Make sure all I have ordered is done. Make sure her children are not out causing trouble either. Take two dozen of the Council guards to ensure a smooth execution of these orders. There should be six of these guards set to watch Sophie Anne at all times. Also be sure to bug her accommodations and have Bill Compton sequestered at the hotel as well, leave two guards on him at all times. I shall call the Northman myself." The rest of the council nodded their agreement to the orders the Ancient Pythoness decreed.

M: "Yes Ancient Pythoness, it shall be done." I turned and leave then remembered the Northman's pledge papers. " Ancient Pythoness, if I may. I apologize for not bringing this up sooner as it did relate and pertain to my reports. The Northman asked me to deliver these pledge papers to you." To say they were surprised would be a huge understatement. I could feel a charge in the air while the Council discussed this creature of Northman's. If my suspicions were correct she was so much more than a pet. There quick approval proves my theory. This could get very interesting.

I return to my home after the meeting. All the council members were in agreement. Niall informed of us of Sookie's powers and heritage. While everyone in attendance was taken with the information Niall was willing to share, I believe I am the only one that understands the full affects of her presence at this time. I have seen in my visions this one set things right. I have seen her rule many. We take a vote and agree to allow her to remain undisturbed for the time being and pledged to the Northman if that is her choosing. We have decided to orchestrate our own reactions to the treachery of Sophie Anne but have also agreed that if she crosses anymore lines and is ended before the trial no punishment will befall the killer due to the many lines she has crossed time and time again. She has broken ancient laws in trying to dishonor one of her sheriffs with lies and deceit. She has also made herself no more than a whore by selling her precious life blood. I make my way to my favorite sitting area and call the Northman.

**Chapter 14**

**Eric's POV**

My Sookie has just shown us an amazing display of power. I am not sure how long I can contain myself or if I even want to. Lucky for her my phone rings and it is the Magister.

"Northman."

M: "Viking. Four of my men will be there in 30 minutes to move Compton to a holding cell. And remember what I said about staying out of Sophie Anne's way. Also, you will be receiving your sealed papers by courier tomorrow night. Congratulations to you and your bonded." Dial tone.

E: He sure does know how to end a conversation. Phone, ringing again.

"Northman."

AP: "Viking hello. I am aware of some interesting things that have blown your way. (little giggle). You will have your hands full with this one but never will there be another of her equal, there is only she. Give her room to show you how cunning she can be. I do not believe you understand what you have gotten yourself into but the outcomes look astounding. This means your pledge has been approved let none other touch her on pain of final death. And Viking we are not concerned with how that final death is accomplished. Sophie Anne's trial will be at the Summit in two weeks. Both Compton and Sophie Anne are being held at the Gaza Pyramid hotel until the trial. The council has decided that you will run the state until after the trial. We will see what happens after that. The Magister is notifying all the sheriffs and has started the phone chain for notifying area vampires. Her assets have been frozen and the New Orleans compound has been locked down. Our accountants are already on their way to take possession of any paperwork or logs and our investigators are already gathering evidence at the compound. Two weeks may not seem like a long time but see how you like running a state, it may just grow on you. (little giggle). Until the Summit, Viking."

E: She hangs up on me. I can't recall the last time I was the recipient of such rudeness so often. The Pythoness's words are a shock and an honor. I am the oldest vampire in this state but to have the Council choose me shows a level of respect I hadn't hoped to achieve. I shall accomplish what I can in two weeks time and hope that nothing major goes wrong. First we shall have to plan for attacks. No doubt that some fool loyal to Sophie Anne will make an attempt on us. We will have to be ready. I turn back to Sookie and Pam.

"We have our work cut out for us. Sophie Anne and Bill Compton are to be held until a trial at the Summit in two weeks, meanwhile I am to run the state. We must first prepare for attacks. Sympathizers or those blindingly loyal to the Queen may attack to retaliate for Sophie Anne's embarrassment and incarceration." They both look eager for a fight and not the least bit scared. I am so lucky. Two nights ago I was bored and tired of this place, now I am energized, lusting for battle and ready to conquer. What has this woman done to me? I will give her a kingdom if only for her brief affections. I suspect though my true reward in exchange for a kingdom is watching her fight at my side and slay my enemies.

S: "If you promise to let Pam take me shopping again I will give you another gift." I smile my 1000 watt, eye-batting, face full of joy smile as I look at him.

E: There it is again the "all smiles and kisses" routine. I was able to see her in action but still felt myself powerless to refuse. "Alright. If you give me a gift Pam shall take you shopping tomorrow night."

S: "Book rooms for us somewhere other than the Pyramid because it is going to get blown up. Remember I mentioned earlier that the Fellowship would do this, well I still haven't seen how yet, otherwise I would just try to stop it. Anyway, make sure it is a couple of blocks away. Oh and Bill was working on a vampire database for the Queen. She intends to try to use that as her ticket out of trouble. So does Bill. She means to offer the program and its rights and profits up in exchange for her life. I believe I know where the program files are kept. We could take them and publish them before the trial, that way we own the rights and profits and we take away her bargaining tool. Ooh, Ooh we can make the database better by making it a supernatural database, not just vampires. We would get more business from it and we could charge high profile supes a fee to give only very vague information on them!" I sigh after all that is said in one breath, I am so excited about this newest plan.

E: "I will have credit cards with your name on them tomorrow. You will have a very generous allowance put on these cards, buy whatever you want. You are a rare gem and I will give you whatever you wish my lover." I see her face turn red and I notice the tips of her ears sharpen and turn red a bit. Ahh, my sweet fairy. She is so fucking devious; listening to her plot turns me on. "Pam make arrangements for our stay at the Summit choose a hotel no closer than 2 miles from the Pyramid. Start interviews for a new bartender tomorrow night at 10, this will give you and my lover plenty of time to shop before the interviews." I do not get further in my instructions as the Magister's men are here. Pamela and I retrieve Billy for them. He looks so weak and pissed. They waste no time in binding him in silver and reading the warrant for his arrest. His face falls a bit when he realizes the Council has gotten involved and there is nothing that the Queen will be able to do to save him.

After Bill's new entourage has left, Sookie suggests we go over to the Compton homestead in Bon Temps. She feels certain that this program is hidden there. If it is it will only take us one week to accomplish all we need in order to introduce and sell it at the Summit. I am not in need of more money. Not that more ever hurts this is just more about burning Sophie Anne.

The Compton place is a dump. He would have to gut this entire place for it to be habitable. Of course Compton wasn't planning on staying was he? His scent is only around a few places in the house even. Sookie notices a wall slightly popped out from the others. When she pulls on it she reveals Bill's resting place, and can't you guess what is in the bottom. Yep, the program files. Today is a good day to be me.

**Chapter 15**

**Sophie Anne's POV**

Negotiations were going well with Arkansas but it was costing me a fortune to appear as wealthy as I claimed to be. The truth did not matter because once the papers were signed Peter Threadgill's wealth was mine. He seemed to gloss over the financial portions of our meetings and that was fine with me. Anyone that took to close a look would see how bleak Louisiana coffers really were. Hurricane Katrina had really devastated this state. Lots of fundraisers were held and the reconstruction was on its way but it also took a lot of money to keep me in the lifestyle to which I was accustomed. As the area vampires suffered from severely weakened profits so did I. I did the only thing I could do. I mean these pathetic human were having their state rebuilt by vampires the least I could do is recoup some of my expenses. So, I started selling blood for an exorbitant price. Bill Compton, some southern hick of a vampire, had shown up in my area and was full of great ideas. He was the father of this one and my favorite, the vampire database. Things had been going well until the Magister sent me an e-mail regarding the increased occurrence of V trafficking and crimes involving V use. I knew it would only take a little more looking and he would be fully aware what was going on. Compton convinced me to allow my biggest enemy to take the fall. Northman never had shown disloyalty but it went without saying that he followed me only of his own accord. It wasn't loyalty, it was convenience. I stayed out of his way and he didn't cause trouble. Compton and I came up with a plan to frame the Viking. I also used the witch on my payroll to cast a spell of confusion over the Magister to make it easier for him to believe what I told him. It was fool proof. Since Eric and I had an amicable relationship he would never see it coming and he would never suspect my involvement. I sent Compton on his mission last evening and had yet to hear from him. I knew that he had a home to set up, as I gave him permission to work on the database away from court distraction at his family home in Bon Temps. I was thinking to myself of the sheer genius of my plan when I heard a commotion outside of the doors to my private chambers. Whoever was insolent enough o make trouble in my palace would be put to death and slowly! I swung the door open with enough force to pull it off its hinges. Before me, stood the Magister, with a twisted smile on his face.

"Good evening Magister. I take it you were able to solve the mystery of the V use in my state?" I used all the charm my 500 years could muster. I did not like the look on his face or the fact that I could sense several vampires moving around my compound.

M: "Indeed Majesty. All has been made clear to me and to the Council. As we stand here the Council's investigators and accountants are retrieving the files necessary to convict the vampire of such treachery as selling their own blood, falsifying evidence, making false accusations, embezzlement, and betraying the oath of a subject. Can you guess where my searches lead me?" Oh, this is more fun than I thought. I did not mention the Northman's bonded or the spell she revealed to me. She probably foolishly thought that I would still be muddled. She will pay for that many times over.

SA: "Why Magister you don't mean to tell me that my most loyal subject, the Northman is responsible for this. Really I would never have suspected it was truly him. I do not know what I shall do. If I cannot trust one of his caliber, who can I trust?" I hope he is buying this. If he is as confused as Hallow said he would be then he should hear whatever I say as truth.

M: "You were always too presumptuous for your own good. Sophie Anne you are under arrest by decree of the Council. You shall be remanded to private quarters at the Pyramid Gaza hotel until the Summit two weeks from now. At the Summit you will stand trial for your crimes against vampires. All your assets have been seized and your accounts frozen. The compound is being barricaded off and surrounded as we speak. You will have six of the Council's guards to ensure that you do not leave your assigned quarters. Contact with anyone but your lawyer is prohibited. One of your Sheriffs has been assigned to rule in your stead until after the trial. Now you may come willingly or you may allow me the pleasure of dragging you out of here with silver. Which shall it be?" The look on her face is priceless. I can control myself knowing that her guilt is assured and I will be the one given the privilege of ending this wench.

SA: "These charges are preposterous but being the good monarch that I am, I will not cause you anymore trouble than I am sure you have been through this evening." I call Andre to my side. The Magister has said nothing about my children. I assume they will not keep them from me. I am not sure what to make of these developments. If something went wrong with our plan, why had Compton not notified me, unless he couldn't? This may be far worse than I had originally thought. The Magister does not seem to accept my suggestions any longer. The whore Hallow promised that the effects were permanent. That foolish cow would pay for her failures as would that sniveling Compton.

M: "Quite the opposite Majesty, I find this evening to be more enlightening and entertaining that I care to admit. I am sure the next few weeks will hold equal interest for me and many in our world." The stupid bitch doesn't have a clue about the ball she started rolling. Good times are here again. I nod to the guards and watch as they escort Sophie Anne and her children to the transport coffins. I watch the color drain from her face when she sees the guards wrapping the coffins of her children in silver. "The Council feels that this will provide sufficient incentive for you to cooperate with the rules they have outlined in this warrant." I hand her copy of the document. "They will get a few weeks rest while you prepare yourself to face the Council."

SA: I do not say another word. Something has gone terribly wrong. Compton is a part of this I am sure. Luckily, I have two weeks to sort this out.

**Chapter 16**

**Compton's POV**

Entering Louisiana and setting myself up under the Queen was too easy. She was a fool and a child. I quickly gained her confidence. I told her all the things she wanted to hear. She easily agreed with many of my plans and allowed me room to execute them. Felipe was pleased with my progress. In just 6 months time I had encouraged the Queen to take the talks with Arkansas seriously because he had more money than she could imagine, this was of course not true. I also had her selling her own blood and embezzling from the vampire rebuilding fund for New Orleans. Finally, I had her convinced that the only way to avoid trouble with the Magister over the V, which I reported to him, was to frame Eric Northman. In so little time I had crippled her finances, her reputation, and had cut her off from her most powerful and loyal subject. Louisiana would be ripe for the takeover. Now to set up the Viking then I could return home to Nevada. I did not plan to tell Felipe about my plan for a vampire database. It would be my nest egg, my ace in the hole. I had mused about it out loud with Sophie Anne and was surprised by how receptive she was to the idea. Her excitement turned my passing thought into a real plan.

I parked at the stupid vampire-themed bar and approached with confidence. The last time I had seen the Viking or his cunt of a child was 25 year ago in Seattle. I had still been with Lorena then and she was an unforgiving master. She was cruel and took delight in ripping away my humanity one memory at a time. Miserable was one way to describe my existence. I have fared better since being released from my maker but I still hate what I have become. I never did like the Viking and his apparent eternal happiness irritated me. His child was no better, everything was a joke to her, and I couldn't bear the relationship her and Eric shared. Everything they had in a maker child bond was the opposite of what I had. While they had friendship and respect, we had hate and loathing. I am quite pleased that politics requires the ending of the Northman. I walk into his bar ready to face the sea of adoring fang-bangers, they were the same everywhere. A vampire could hardly go anywhere in public without having at least one of the miserable blood-bags throwing themselves at him. The first thing I noticed was Eric sitting in a throne. Being desired was not enough; he always had to take it too far. I glanced around the club and noticed that none of the fang-bangers were crowding me. It was probably Northman. He has probably bedded, fed, and glammoured everything in this bar. What a sick fuck to sit here in his little fantasy night in and night out while the brainwashed humans adored him. Disgusting. Whatever. I am here on a mission. I approach the Sheriff to make small talk and get permission to be in his area. I know that he doesn't like me but all the more reason for him to brush me aside and avoid having to deal with me leaving me time to place evidence.

B: "Good evening Sheriff. I have been sent here by the Queen." I say with a slight bow.

E: "Compton. How good to see you. Yes, Andre phoned ahead to say you would be staying in your ancestral home in Bon Temps, correct?"

B: "Yes it will be nice to live in the house that I actually built in my human life." I hate this prick it is a great pleasure to me that he will suffer.

E: "Yes well, I may have a problem with that…"

B: He thinks he can question my presence here; well he has another thing coming. "I suppose that is to bad Northman because the Queen has me here on a very special mission for her and you will just have to take it up with her!" take that you smug asshole.

E: "You know Bill, I believe that V trafficking is a serious offense and one that dissolves the protection of a Queen. At least that is how I feel the Magistrate will take it. He will be here just after sundown to hear your case."

B: How the fuck did he do that? No one knew what I was up to but the Queen. She would never speak of this to him! I was stunned and for too long apparently, because I suddenly found myself being restrained and carted away by three vampires. During this short altercation everyone's attention was caught by the smell and appearance of one so lovely my protestations ceased. I am not even sure if that had occurred of my own free will or not. I found that I could not look away from the creature that had lowered herself to grace this bar with her presence. You could hear the clicking of fangs running down and you could smell the arousal of both sexes and vampire and humans alike. Delicious. You could almost see a glow around her. Beautiful. I would spend what is left of my life finding out more about this enchantress. I was even more enthralled when I heard the music that was her voice.

E: "Welcome to area 5 of Louisiana. I am the Sheriff here. I do not recognize you. How can I help you, and who are you?"

S: "I know who you are. You are the one I seek. I am a gift to you from Freya and Odin. They are thankful for the many years of dedicated service. They have seen your strength and your honor. They have known your loyalty and bravery. They have felt your devotion and belief. You are held with esteem in their eyes. Therefore, they have gifted you me, I am yours."

B: There was a collective gasp among the crowd. No fucking way. It is not fair! How one as delicate and precious as this could be meant for the Viking, I know not. I renewed my struggles and was rewarded by being chained in silver in an interrogation room. The silver burned my skin and made me feel weak; it kept me from focusing on the many puzzles before me. For one, who could have sold me out? Two, how am I going to get out of this? Finally, how will I find time to investigate the angel if I am chained in this basement? Unfortunately, I did not have to amuse myself long, as that stupid cunt had showed up to torture me. Thankfully dawn was not to far off when she started because she was not able to carry on for as long as she would have liked. The dawn pulled me under. I woke to find her there again and very pleased with herself. I was hooked up to IV that was draining the blood from me. What the hell! She explained that since I felt so comfortable with vampire blood and the selling of it, she was going to see what my worth was. She said she was trying to decide whether I was worth more dead or alive. That fucking whore! When I am out of this trouble she will pay for her satisfied smile. I see her tilt her head and know that another vampire has entered the bar. She leaves me which I am thankful for until the door to my cell is opened nearly an hour later by the fucking Magister. Oh, this night just keeps getting better. I knew I hated vampires. I will never stop hating Lorena and what she did to me.

M: "Mr. Compton, I believe you have some things you need to tell me about?"

B: His question was immediately followed by the feel of a silver chain connecting with my back. "AHhh" I screamed out. "I do not know of what you speak your honor. I was simply trying to gain permission to relocate here when the Sheriff made wild accusations against me!" The Queen and I had used her witch to put a spell on the Magister, he should believe what I say!

M: "Really Mr. Compton, I would have thought you knew I was not a fool. Yet you try to feign innocence with me. There 6 witnesses to your crime."

B: Five more whips with the silver chain and I could feel the blood running from the gashes in my back. Combined with the blood Eric's whore had drained from me, I was feeling very weak. Fortunately my mind has always been stronger than my body. Suddenly though, I felt a pressure in my mind and I could feel it push its way through my consciousness. I tried to resist whatever it was doing but I was unsuccessful. Without thought or the ability to stop, I began telling the Magister everything I knew including the greater plot of Felipe De Castro to take over Louisiana. Holy shit! I can't stop myself and I keep talking revealing all I know. I am as good as dead. Whether Felipe ends me, or Sophie Anne does, I am still finally dead. The Magister and Eric are satisfied and leave me in my own self pity. I am roused from my musings a short time later when Northman and his hag come to retrieve me. Perhaps all is not lost. Maybe the Queen has located me and has come to collect me. I feel defeat once again as I am handed over to the Council's guards. I almost did not notice the angel from before. She is sitting in Eric's throne looking very lovely and surrounded by blood, which only adds to her appeal. I keep my eyes on her as I am dragged from the bar.

**Chapter 17**

**Sookie's POV**

We spent the next few weeks strategizing and working on my cover story, proper etiquette at the Summit, and warning the monarchs of friendly states to book hotel rooms outside of the Pyramid. We advised everyone to keep their reservations with the Pyramid in order to draw the Fellowship out. I would be using my telepathy to try to thwart their plan. We of course did not tell Nevada of our plan or Arkansas. Eric seemed to be dealing with the affairs of state nicely. He was just so ruthless, calculating, and efficient that it did not take much effort. The Louisiana vampires were very loyal to him from years of fighting at his side in defense of this state. Eric had quite the reputation as a warrior and leader. There was something about him that drew vampires in and half fairy/ half goddesses apparently. Pam and I had spent several nights over the last few weeks shopping. It was as much fun shopping as it was spending time with Pam. Eric and I grew closer and continued to exchange blood. I could feel his life humming in the background of my mind. I knew what he was feeling and if he was in danger. He could feel the same about me.

**Eric's POV**

Running the kingdom hasn't been as hard as I thought it might be. Perhaps it only looked hard because I had seen Sophie Anne had to try so hard due to her general stupidity. Sookie was incredible. Every evening she gave Pam and me another reason to adore her. Pam had even started wearing a few frilly dresses here and there. Pam had begun to idolize Sookie. I couldn't blame her, I did myself. We contacted all our allies and informed them of the Fellowship plot. All were surprised and all were very appreciative. We planned to attend the Summit as scheduled but would not rest at the hotel where the Summit was being held. Sookie would be using her "hearing" to try and catch the people and plans for this threat. We agreed that Pam or I would stay by her side. This way there was less likely to be any trouble. Pam and I were worried about all the attention she would draw because of her beauty and allure, not to mention delicious scent. Even when masking her scent she still smelt better than anything I could imagine. Then Sookie had explained how in certain situations she couldn't be held responsible for what might happen. Apparently, "being messed with", fell under a very dangerous category. She also stressed that I should not let another touch me. I explained that vampires were not touchy creatures. We packed everything up and headed to the Summit. I had a private flight booked with Anubis Air. We were able to travel by night and arrive in just a few hours. We managed to get our room accommodations sorted out and had enough time for a shower and some fun before the dawn took me.

**Pam's POV**

Sookie was too much fun. She could hide herself and her scent. She could teleport. She had uncountable mental powers and had gained a mastery never before seen of the element of Air. She had lesser control of the other elements. She could also cast spells and grant wishes! Plus she was willing to use all her talents to shop with me and tease Eric.

We spent time each evening training, whether with a sword or in politics, she always excelled. Many things she already knew, we spent more time discussing the why behind things. Sookie seemed accepting of the information I shared with her. We discussed humans in our hierarchy. Sookie right away declared she would not be treated that way by anybody and if we insisted then she wouldn't be held responsible. She made this same claim at least once each night. While I was aware she was extra special, I don't believe she understands the danger in a room full of vampires.

We packed our delicious new wardrobes and headed for the Summit. I am sure between the Queen's demise, Eric's imminent promotion, and Sookie's ability to entertain that this would be the best vampire meeting I had ever been to.

**Chapter 18**

**Felipe's POV**

I have made plenty of money developing Nevada for the last 150 years. Las Vegas, my city, was a work of art. It is not that I don't love her, but I have needed new projects and ideas to inspire me for many years now. I had been growing bored. That is until there was a hurricane that devastated Louisiana. New Orleans was the vampire capital of the United States and now it was like a blank canvas. I could reshape it into the image I saw. I quickly formed a plan. I sent William Compton to Louisiana to gain the favor of Queen Sophie Anne. We would need her to fall and we would have to take out the Viking in her state. I had heard many tales of his conquests. It has been said that he was over 1000 years old and involved in every major battle on this Earth since before his turning. I know not whether there is truth to these stories but why chance it, he will have to die. I recruit Peter Threadgill, pathetic King to the pathetic state of Arkansas. I don't really care for his state but there are not many vampires there and that allows for disposal of certain things. Threadgill was practically beginning to be apart of my scheme. I promised him contracts for the bulk of the construction work to come to New Orleans with my arrival there.

My plans were progressing nicely until two weeks before the Summit all Hell broke loose. First Compton doesn't check in, then Threadgill calls and tells me Sophie Anne has been arrested and all contracts will have to be addressed after her trial at Rhodes, and finally the plot to get rid of Eric failed and word is that the Magister even had Northman's plegding papers approved by the Council for him! What the fuck! Compton had not only screwed up this mission but had managed to improve the Viking's situation. I will not let any of them stop me. If all the states were weak it would make room for an Emperor of the United States. The Council would not be able to deny me if I were the strongest left standing. I have been having Compton feed the Fellowship information on the Summit. Even I was not sure what the Fellowship planned to do with this information but I was sure it would be terrible. I kept my plans to attend the Summit and decided I would take the Viking out on my own.

I arrived two days before the Summit and woke in my plush accommodations at the Plaza Hotel in Rhodes. I had vampires stationed in every state in every fiefdom, just waiting for the right moment for my coups. The council was to address the masses first then the trial of Sophie Anne Le Clerq, Queen of Louisiana was to follow immediately after. I planned to have made my move by then. I had weres and vampires taking shifts at the airport and major hotels in the area to report if they saw the Northman party. I planned to take care of the Viking first. I had were bounty hunters hired to extract him from his nest during daylight when we are weakest. It wouldn't hurt if they grabbed the pledged also, but the Viking would do.

**Sookie's POV**

The morning before the Summit I felt anxious. I needed to meet with my grandfather, try to listen to the human minds at the Pyramid, get ready to attend the hearing and the Summit. I grabbed a quick bite to eat, kissed my sleeping Eric, gave instructions to the were guards outside our suite and popped to meet my grandfather. He was aware of the goings on of this realm but it helped for me to brief him on the finer details. He was as disgusted with Sophie Anne as I was. He filled me in on the situation with the Fae. Breadon was still gathering forces but had not seemed to organize his forces. We would need to remain vigilant. We had just finished speaking and it was time for me to return to my hotel when I felt distress. My visions changed so quickly, I nearly vomited. My grandfather knew me well enough to understand what was happening. I could no longer keep from him the true value of Eric to me.

"Grandfather please do not be angry with me. All these years when I have had these visions, I knew Eric was more than what I saw. I felt a connection with him, completeness. We are meant to unite and conquer, then bring peace. This will still happen but my heart has already been given and someone has just taken my love. My visions have shifted. The outcome is the same; the war will be won here and in Faery. However, I must leave you now for there is one who needs my attention." I pop to my hotel room and see the guards unconscious by the door that is open. I sniff around and can tell that he had weres do it during the day. He thinks he is so clever, he will pay.

Pam rises and joins me in my room, very aware through the bond that something is wrong. Moments after she arrives, a messenger arrives from the Council. Apparently the state of Louisiana has been formally challenged. We are required to meet that challenge be fore the Council this evening before the trial. The Council has decreed that another representative of Lousiana must meet the challenge since Sophie Anne is being held at the moment. I feel Eric call out to me and I try to explain what is happening. I send him my strength and hope it is enough. I take in my appearance then snap my fingers. I put on what Pam calls a power suit. I generally like frillier things but I am trying to appear as human as possible. Being underestimated will work in my favor.

**Niall's POV**

What she tells me of her and Eric is not pleasing to me; however, not even I can interfere with fate. I have followed the visions of my granddaughter for too long not to believe in them. She is truly amazing. I see the power and anger in her eyes when she realizes someone has interfered with the Viking. It does not surprise me really. Vampires are always plotting something or another. I am sure the one responsible is going to pay. In fact I know he will because that rat-bastard petitioned the Council for the right to challenge Texas, Louisiana, and Arkansas. The Council only agreed because they believed someone fit to meet the challenge would be present. From what Sookie has just told me it seems someone tried to make sure the vampires most fit to meet the challenge would be tied up. I am glad that I insisted on the stipulation that with such short notice each state could send whoever the ruling monarch at the time deemed appropriate. Felipe de Castro will rue the day he ever crossed paths with my granddaughter. A truly beautiful savage mix of fairy and goddess. If the Viking is truly her mate, there will be no mercy. Now that I think on it I really can't wait to see her crush a vampire in front of the others. Only the Council knows she is my granddaughter and of them only Pythia knows what she is truly capable of and meant to be.

I enter the auditorium and take my seat at the Council table. Nearly everyone is already in attendance. That greasy corpse is in the front row pacing in front of the stage, waiting for the Council to declare him victor for the challenges going unmet. The Council begins tonight proceedings and addresses De Castro. He has sufficient reasons for calling these challenges. I can't argue there. Sophie Anne has been running Louisiana into the ground , Threadgill is an idiot, and Davis was plagued by Fellowship problems. The Council was considering giving all three states to Felipe, since no one answered the challenge, when the doors in the back of the auditorium were thrown open. Looking much more beautiful and regal than her surroundings, my granddaughter entered the proceedings.

**Eric's POV**

I woke chained in silver. Well fuck! I had fallen asleep in the bed of our hotel. Our hotel, yeah, I fell asleep with Sookie. Where is she? I can feel her distress through the bond. Though I am sure some of that is her responding to my stress. I try to calm myself and think loudly to her. She has told me about these "broadcasters". _Sookie, are you alright? I am chained in silver, do you know what happened? Where are you lover?_

_S: "Eric, I am near. I must represent us at the Summit. Felipe is going to attempt a takeover of three states. He had you, Threadgill, and Davis taken. He is going to threaten the Council if they do not accept his challenge. My grandfather is on that Council and he will pay if he so much as sneezes in his direction, I have had enough of this foolishness. My love, use our bond to break free while I try to keep our state free._

I think about what she has said. Felipe is crazy to threaten the Council but he may succeed in securing all three states if we are not there to defend our position. I calm myself and try to reach around me with my mind. I believe Sookie must be right, I feel two other agitated vampire minds near me and six were minds. As I am taking in our odds I realize that my arms and legs are not in pain. The silver is not burning me! This must be Sookie's magic, or her blood is just that magical. Yes that is most likely it! I test my strength on the chains and they break as if they were made of paper. Unbelievable! She has been holding out on me if she has this kind of strength. I make short work of my bindings and the door to my cell. The were guards know I am loose and I hear them coming. I bust through the closest cell door to find Stan Davis, King of Texas bound in silver. I set him free, to his amazement, as quickly as possible and tell him to get ready to fight.

Three weres approached the cell door cautiously, the most foolish taking the lead. I was angry and enraged enough to eat were it seems because I was fang deep in the first one when I noticed Stan had taken down the one that thought to rush me as I fed. The third one fled. Felipe never garnered loyalty from his underlings only fear, therefore they ran in the face of it. Let them run, I had a meeting to get to.

**Chapter 19**

**Sookie's POV**

I made my way to the meeting and went directly to the front of the room. I bowed to the Council and greeted them.

"Council members, it is my honor to represent the state of Louisiana. I request we move this along with a simple test of strength. The one that falls in combat forfeits their kingdom. And since I am the only one to respond to this challenge, the winner gets all three states. What say ye?"

F: "While I am sure that you are quite the warrior little girl, you are way out of your league in this challenge. I suggest your return to your room and wait for your vampire." What a laugh. Having my challenge met by some whisp of a woman was almost worse than not showing up to meet the challenge. I am sure all three former kings will be humiliated when I am through with her.

S: "Is that so. I call you coward and afraid to meet a woman in battle!" I say it cruelly and hope his ego forces him to accept my challenge. The vampires gathered in the audience were all now standing, watching these proceedings even more closely. None of them spoke out. They seemed to understand better than Felipe that I wasn't human. Maybe the fact that the Council had yet to intervene was the deciding clue. Or maybe they had the advantage of seeing the air pick up and swirl around me.

F: "Council members, I accept this woman's challenge, but let it be noted that I did not think it best to kill this woman." We turn to each other and bow. The Council declares the rules. Fight until death with no weapons. I don't know who she thinks she is but she shall be sorry for her disrespect. The Pythoness bows her head signaling the beginning of the fight. I sneer at the attractive woman menacingly and she cackles. Laugh all you want, it will be the last sound you make.

S: He dares sneer at me. I can control myself no longer. I cackle madly then turn the full force of my gaze on him. I use my control of air to hold him in place. "Felipe you have dared touch what is mine. You have endangered all vampires, and you have made the foolish mistake of underestimating me. You will confess your sins before I end you." I push my will into him.

F: "AHHHH AHHH. I have been trying to take over Louisiana and Arkansas. I sent William Compton to cause trouble, I have been feeding information to the Fellowship. I have taken three kings hostage." I scream these things unable to stop from incriminating myself. My body shakes with the force of my struggle with not just my physical bindings but the mental intrusion as well. What in the HELL is she. I can't move and my mind is splitting.

S: "You have committed many crimes against your own race and many states that you once called friend. I claim your state Felipe. I am Sookie and what was once yours is now MINE!" I use my ability that I like least and I forced his essence from him and absorbed it into my own. It was a power display for the vampires, so they would know I was deadly, even if they did not know who or what I really was. Felipe lay as a dead husk on the floor, with blood oozing from his pores. After the shudders had left me, I turned and bowed once more to the Council.

AP: "Sookie, you come before us today to reveal treachery of our own. You stood before us today to protect a state of our own. You punished one that sought to hurt our own. None of these were your problems yet you were here to meet this challenge and solve some problems for us. We are grateful for your interference in these matters."

S: "Ancient Pythoness, there is more. The Fellowship was made aware of every detail of this Summit that Felipe was privy too. I have seen a devastating event. My party sleeps elsewhere and I would advise everyone else to do so as well. I would keep our bookings here so that we do not arouse their suspicion."

AP: "Wise advice dear Sookie. We have much to discuss, you and I. Let us be done with these proceedings so that we might see what we can see. So, tell me what do you plan to do with three states?" There was a collective gasp in the audience. They were astounded, and they should be. Never before had there been a monarch that was not a vampire. Times are changing though and the supernatural need to unite to meet the challenges to come. Felipe has caused more trouble than he knows with the Fellowship and we were already overwhelmed by their zealotry. It is good that she showed them a taste of her power. Might equals right in the vampire world and it is good they understand that she is not to be trifled with. The missing kings had returned during this confrontation but had gone unnoticed in the back, proof of how captive the audience was. You don't take vampires by surprise often, but Sookie excelled at it! The kings moved forward as she was about to answer.

E: After Stan and I fought the weres we pulled Threadgill from his cell. I explained to Stan the role that Peter played in this whole charade and he was not anymore favorable than I was towards him. We dragged him to the meeting. Felipe had us taken and held at the Pyramid hotel in hopes it seems that the Fellowship would take care of us. They hadn't made their move yet so we made our way to the Summit. We entered just in time to see Sookie administer justice. We all three were speechless and continued to watch the proceedings unable to look away. So many emotions passed through me, lust, anger, pride, fascination, awe. She delivered a gruesome death by taking his very essence away. I could feel that the vampires around me were in as much fear as in awe of her. Mine. This delectable creature was mine. No one had better try to touch her!

Our attention was focused once more when the Pythoness asked what she wished to do with her three states. What had she done and how had she accomplished this? Stan and I pulled a sagging Threadgill forward. When I was only feet from the stage, I felt a strange sensation and suddenly I was on the stage in front of her. The audience gasped. She had teleported Stan, Peter, and I all onto the stage in her excitement to see me. She threw her arms around me and laid the hottest kiss on my lips. I let go of Threadgill and wrapped my arms around my Sookie and devoured her luscious kisses.

AP: "As I said before we have much still to discuss, now what are your intentions Sookie?" I really did not want to stop them. It was so rare that a vampire had, let alone displayed, such emotion. They were also very beautiful together. I believe I may have to speak to Sookie about her ability to fascinate. I know that it is really one of her mental powers and I am sure that it is quite accidental. Fairies are not as susceptible to mental intrusion, and deities are not prone at all, so she must not have practiced with this skill often, she will need to control it better. Though, I do admit that, this was the quietest state challenge that I have ever presided over due to every being in this room being spellbound by Sookie.

S: "Pythoness, I give Louisiana to my bonded and pledged, Eric Northman, and Texas to Stan Davis. They are both the rightful kings and were only held from their duty to defend because of Felipe's underhandedness. Peter Threadgill is another matter. He is a pathetic excuse for a vampire and he was nearly the cause of a great war among vampires. Because surely no monarch here would have stood for Felipe to hold so many states, and surely he would not have been satisfied with three for long. Peter Threadgill's weak backbone, and poor decision making skills make him a sad excuse for a king. I cannot allow a mighty race like vampires to be ruled by such a weak creature. I therefore give Arkansas to my bonded and pledged. Nevada is a state that will require much attention but has many resources. I propose that Stan Davis take Nevada. He will need those resources in his fight against the Fellowship and he has enough vampires in the two states to keep them running." I could feel surprise and pride in the bond. I am glad Eric finally joined me up here. I had felt him since this whole evening started and I was overwhelmed with my need to have him safe and near me, though the bond had kept me aware of his night. Stan, whom I had never met before, stood before me slack-jawed. I had seen him in many visions and knew that he truly cared for his people and did everything he could to keep them safe especially from the Fellowship. Plus I knew that his friendship was very valuable and I knew that his cooperation would be required in the future, the two states I just gave him ensured his cooperation forever I do believe. I turned to look him in the eye. "It is nice to meet you Stan, please call me Sookie, how do you feel about my proposal?"

Stan: "I humbly accept your proposal and thank the lady for her assistance this evening. It is rare to receive a gift of a kingdom, rarer still to receive the gift of two, and a once in the lifetime experience to meet you." She is like an angel. I wanted to be angry at her presumptuous behavior and her "winning" of my state. In fact I was quite angry at the whole situation but I was not able to hang on to the anger. I had been kidnapped, rescued by another monarch, stripped of my state for failure to defend, witnessed my captors death, had my state plus one gifted back to me, and before me stood the sun asking me how I "felt". Once in a life time indeed!

AP: "It is decided then. Please meet your new King and Queen of Lousiana and Arkansas, Eric Northman and Sookie. Also Stan Davis is now the King of both Texas and Nevada. Make your pledges of fealty before the next moon rises. We will continue with the scheduled trial of Sophie Anne LeClerq in one hour, followed by William Compton's trial. Peter Threadgill will be tried tonight if possible. If you find yourself in a state that you are unable to swear fealty to then you had better be gone from it before the Summit ends." With my announcement over, only a few vampires had left the auditorium. It seems many were reluctant to loose their seats and could not wait to view the rest of this evenings "entertainment".

"Sookie please join me for a brief respite." I truly was delighted to have a few moments with this amazing creature.

S: "Pythia I will always make time for you. I know that you have seen me as I have seen you. If you want to know more about what comes, I cannot say for sure. I know there will be a fae war and vampires will be involved but the united side will prevail. Eric and I are meant to unite the fae and vampires in a common cause. The other supernaturals will flock to example of tolerance. They will fill our kingdoms just to be apart of a fair system, something that is so foreign to them. They do not get the full benefit of freedom or protection in the human world and in the supernatural world there are so many power structures fit in one group it is mind boggling that anything ever gets done. Things will be very good for our people in the future. By people I mean all supernaturals."

AP: "I have seen you in vision for so long child, I feel as if I know you."

S: "And I you."

AP: "Does your grandfather know you will be queen and have a vampire king?"

S: "He knows that I will be a vampire queen and knows that I have attached myself to Eric. I do not know if he understands how permanent this attachment is. He also does not realize that in the future I will be his only choice as heir. When the time comes he will not be reluctant to make the right choice. He needs the time between now and then to rid himself of the biases and prejudices that he holds. He will see the good that Eric and I do, and it will convince him without any arguments or plots. I see no reason to cause him to get upset and attempt to prevent what must happen."

AP: "It is very wise not to interfere unless you need to. Too much interference changes the visions. You did well tonight. You did not have to reveal yourself and were able to still introduce yourself to the vampire community with gusto. You will be much respected for your performance this evening and I suspect that tonight's trial will only solidify that. I may not have the chance to speak with you the rest of the Summit, but do stay in touch. The Council will reiterate your warnings at the trial about the Fellowship." One of my assistants handed my card to Sookie as I was speaking and I was pleased to see her give her information to my assistant in return. "Sookie, one more thing, I am ancient. There may be a time when you are called on to be a judge or councilmember. Please, let me get even older, knowing that our people will be guided properly."

S: "Pythia, my gift of sight was given for a reason and I would never fail any of our people by sending them ahead into the dark when I know where the light is."

AP "You are a delight my dear. Our visions reveal much but it still so much better to actually experience it. Let us get back now for the trial."

S: I helped Pythia to her seat at the council table on the stage in the auditorium, another act carefully noted by the attentive vampire audience. I then joined Eric in the front row, center stage. I wonder how he managed such good seats when this place was so full. Stan Davis and his entourage were also in the same row. When I approached, King Davis approached me and bowed.

Stan: "I realize there are many issues to address at this Summit, but please after this event is over, you must take the time to visit Texas and allow me to thank you properly." I seal it with a kiss to the back of her hand and another bow.

S: "Your majesty my bonded and I would be glad to visit your kingdom. Although, I have a few more gifts for you, they can wait until our visit." My Viking looked wounded at this statement, hope he did not think he is the only one to receive gifts, so I gave him a little wink. Pythia stood and drew the attention of the crowd. The trials were about to start.

**Chapter 20**

**Sophie Anne's POV:**

I suffered for weeks waiting for this stupid trial. This had all started with that dreadful Compton. He just knew how I could get extra cash, just knew how to solve my long term money problems, just knew how to attract Arkansas, and just knew how to put the blame on Eric. I hate BILL COMPTON! I can't lie to myself though. I am at fault as well. After 500 years on this Earth and I had allowed myself to be manipulated by a sniveling twit! My guilt came from failing my children. If I am convicted they will not be allowed to live. They are loyal, it is so beautiful. Their devoted loyalty will mean their deaths though because they would seek vengeance against those that caused my death. I may meet my end but Compton will burn in front of me before I do!

I have thought over the last year again and again. I keep coming up with one question. Did Bill know Hallow before I did? I will have to admit my guilt for the spell on the Magister but perhaps if I can prove that Bill had me put under a spell before any of the accused actions take place, I can make him burn for it all. Oh Billy. Silly, silly Billy. He is even more ignorant than his maker.

The night of the trial I am allowed to check on my children before it starts. They were still in their silver wrapped coffins but being near to them let me know they were enduring and it allowed me to send them my love. I dress regally, brace myself, and am escorted by guards to the auditorium.

**Eric' POV:**

Sookie had done everything she said she would the night I met her and then some. She defended my state and made me a king. She also "gifted" me with a great ally. Stan Davis, is the king of one of the largest territories in the United States. He has many talented vampires in his retinue, including my maker. Stan also is on the front lines in the war with the Fellowship as their headquarters are in Dallas. Stan's friendship is a priceless gift. Stan has never needed any help from me leaving me with no chance to prove my loyalty; Sookie took care of that for me. She also handed me two states. Mine, she is all mine, and I plan to make her enjoy it! I can barely contain myself and we haven't even got through the trials yet. I can not stop thinking of ravishing my bonded. I am stiff and throbbing just thinking of her, and she isn't even next to me. She is still with the Pythoness. Yet another situation I need answers about as soon as we are alone and have properly reclaimed each other first of course.

**THE TRIAL **

The auditorium is full, the council members are seated, and then I see Sookie escorting the Ancient Pythoness back to her place at the head of the Council. It is an honor and the vampires in the audience recognize it as such. She senses where I am seated and joins me. She is intercepted by King Davis. She accepted an invitation from him to visit the state of Texas. A trip for business and pleasure, she will get to meet my maker.

The Ancient Pythoness calls everyone to order and begins the trial proceedings. Sophie Anne, Bill Compton, and Peter Threadgill are all brought before the Council with three guards for each of them.

AP: "Sophie Anne, you are charged with many crimes against your race including embezzlement, blood crimes, false informing, fealty crimes, and the Magister added the use of witchcraft on a Council official. How do you plead?"

Sophie Anne: "I plead guilty. Although, I believe I am the victim of witchcraft as well. You see William Compton entered my area approximately six months ago and ingratiated himself to me time and again. Once he had gained my confidence he began advising me of various things and I listened like I was hearing angels speak. Every idea he gave me, every plan he had, became my sole focus. It was not until I was under your care that I began to question how I could listen to such a truly awful git. Then it occurred to me that it was Billy's idea to hire the witch named Hallow, and his idea that we use magic on the Magister."

AP: "I believe that all three of you are more connected than you realize. Peter Threadgill, you are accused of conspiring against other monarchs and the Council. How do you plead?"

Peter Threadgill: I had remained quiet since being hauled before the Council by Davis and Northman. Quiet was just better sometimes. I knew I would lose my kingdom as soon as I woke in De Castro's goons care. Staring at the scene that unfolded in front of the Council with DeCastro and this Sookie person was awing. I felt like there were bigger things going on. I was taken away and allowed to clean up before returning to the auditorium for the trial proceedings. I held no illusions for myself. I would probably meet my final death unless inspiration struck. Sophie Anne's testimony did the trick for me. "I plead guilty as well Ancient Pythoness. Felipe DeCastro approached me with an offer. He said I was to get Louisiana to agree to a marriage then he would give me priority on the construction bids for Nevada and he would negotiate some very favorable trade between Nevada and Louisiana that I would then get a cut of. It did not seem out of the ordinary until hearing Sophie Anne's testimony. Bill Compton stayed in my area and worked his way into my top ranks for a few months before he suggested DeCastro was interested in speaking with me. I did not even question how or why he was privy to such information. I simply thought it was the best idea."

AP: "William Compton, you stand here accused of several crimes. Not only are you linked with the crimes of these two disgraced monarchs, but you are accused by both of them of using witch craft against your peers and superiors. How do you plead?"

B: "I did not introduce them to Hallow before I began making suggestions and it was only at Sophie Anne's urging that I introduced Hallow to her. I am not guilty. I only followed the orders of my King. King DeCastro."

AP: "Are you telling me that all the actions you took were by order of your king?"

B: "Well he did not say how to accomplish my mission just that I was to use Arkansas to gain Louisiana for him. He did not want the disturbance traced back to Nevada that is why I was to use Arkansas. Northman was to be removed because he was the largest obstacle to a smooth takeover. I used the methods I best felt accomplished these goals."

AP: "Did you use witchcraft on two monarchs and the Magister, or order it to be done?"

B: "Yes."

AP: "Where is this witch now?"

B: That is the best part she will be here at dawn to remove me while the other vampires sleep. With her magic she will meet no resistance. "She is probably halfway to China by now. She was aware of problems with her protection when Sophie Anne was arrested."

AP: "William Compton, not only will you pay for your crimes, but you will pay for your lies as well. I do not think you understand the forces which exist in the universe. Vampires are not the only things out their and you are not nearly clever enough to fool this Council. Did you ever wonder why there were six members and each from a different race? It is because together we are stronger. We are the best each race had to offer and together we make the best that all supernatural has to offer and you thought that you would be successful at plotting against the directives of this Council and then standing before us and lying about it? You would not survive this world for another decade and I have no guilt over your ending. Guards take him to a lined holding cell, he will meet his end tomorrow night." Someone coughs loudly in my direction. I look at Sookie and she projects her thoughts to me. Amazing, I wasn't aware she was able. She informs me that not only was he lying but he was thinking about his escape plan. Well, now that won't due. "Guards stop. William I am surprised that still you think to deceive. We will let your witch come and she will be ended also. It seems you are to much of a flight risk." I think to Sookie NOW! And William Compton explodes everywhere. He has managed to cover a six row area. I look back to the two groveling monarchs. "Now for you two. Sophie Anne, you have disgraced the title of Queen with you poor self control and naivety. Everyone makes mistakes, it is how we learn. You however are a leader of our kind and many suffer when you fail. It is not that you are expected to never encounter challenges but you should have many enough loyal to you that they would help you when you are in need. You do not have that after 105 years of ruling. It is very disturbing to think after that much time has passed that you have not gained enough loyalty to be shown the truth of your actions. Instead you are surrounded by your children that are loyal to a fault because they are incapable of saying no to you whether it is right or wrong, good or bad. You are not fit to rule. Your life is spared and those of your children. You and all your present and future children and their children present and future and so on and so on, are banned from the States of Arkansas, Louisiana, Nevada, and Texas. You and your children and their descendants may never hold a crown in the United States territories. Your assets are claimed by the Council for redistribution. By the time this Summit is over you will have declared fealty to another monarch and you will make arrangements to move to that state. Your children will be going where you go. Report your plans to the Council with signed acceptance from your liege. Do not put this Council in the position of addressing you or your children any time soon because it will cost the life of all in your nest. Are we quite clear Sophie Anne?"

SA: "Yes Pythoness." I say as I bow. Relief fills me, my children and I can go. We may find it difficult to secure positions in many retinues but we are not without skill. Sigeburt and Wyebert are two of the best fighters known to vampires. Their prowess alone should see us safely into another's retinue. While I am not pleased at losing my title it was a fair trade for my family.

AP: "Peter you are in the same predicament as Sophie Anne. You should have enough loyal members in your retinue to protect you even from yourself. You can not stay in power alone. You are stripped of your title and kingdom. You and your present and future children are banned from the states of Arkansas, Louisiana, Nevada, and Texas. You and your present and future children may never hold a crown in the United States territories. Your assets are claimed by the Council for redistribution. By the time this Summit is over you will have declared fealty to another monarch and you will make arrangements to move to that state. Report your plans to the Council with signed acceptance from your liege. Do not put this Council in the position of addressing you any time soon because it will cost you and your nest their lives. Are we quite clear Peter?"

P: "Yes Pythoness.


	2. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Eric POV**

The night ended well. I was King of two states, my enemies, for the moment were squashed, and I was escorting the lovely Sookie and Pam back to our hotel. The Pythoness had repeated the message to everyone. All the vampires made other arrangements. I bid Pam a goodnight, once we arrived at our floor, and swept Sookie down the hallway to our suite. As soon as the door closed she was on me. I devoured her as she tasted every part of me. I had her against the wall and naked in a matter of seconds she did not struggle only moaned in pleasure at my rough treatment of her. She gave as good as she got though, only moments later she had turned in my hold and had ripped my shirt off and bit into my chest, I came undone. I do not ever remember cumming so fast or with so little contact. She purred and looked up at me. So, hot, I saw the need in her eyes and was instantly ready to make her scream my name. And she did, several times in the two hours we had until dawn. We were wrapped in each other as dawn approached.

As the sun crested the horizon, we heard the most awful noise and Sookie screamed, a heart wrenching, soul piercing noise, and passed out. While I am older and can stay up past dawn, I did not have time to investigate the noise or cure my beloved. I gathered Pam from her room, put her to rest in our suite, and put our were guards on notice. I bit into my wrist and let it drip slowly into her mouth. She could not take much passed out but it was all I could do before the sun took me.

When I woke a few hours before sunset, Sookie was curled whimpering into my side. I did not know what to say so I held her and stroked her.

"Eric it was a bomb, the Fellowship bombed the hotel. I did not see it happening. I can only figure it is because it only affected humans. No supernaturals were involved; they all left the hotel at our warning. They killed 212 humans Eric. Their own kind are dead because of their hatred, innocence lost because of their darkness. No one in the hotel survived. They are still looking, but they will not find any, I listened for them. They will pay. I listened to them as they died. So great was their outcry that my mind was immobilized while I was forced to listen to their pleas, their suffering, their prayers, and tears. I will make the Fellowship suffer. Their blood is in my heart and I will have Newlin's blood on my hands."

I had not even thought of her telepathic abilities. I can not even fathom the pain contained in the final roar of so many souls ending at once. No wonder my Sookie is devastated. "Dear one, do you want to remain here while I meet with the Council and sort things out? I am sure there will have to be a response from the AVL."

"No, I belong by your side. Together all our enemies will fall. This is no different. Besides the more information I have the quicker I can formulate my plan of attack against the Fellowship."

"Always by my side; I can get use to that. Come then, we will meet Pam and discuss our plans for the evening." We gathered in the living room of my suite. I instructed Pam to make arrangements for our return home later this evening. While the Summit was scheduled for two more nights, the havoc wreaked by the Fellowship was too great to continue. The most important parts had been covered anyway. Sookie and I contacted the AP and met with her. She happened to be in the same hotel as us. The rest of the Council and many monarchs were in the conference room at the hotel when we arrived. The AP called Sookie forward as soon as she noticed our arrival and embraced Sookie. I had never witnessed such an act of affection between the Ancient Pythoness and anyone, but who could better understand what Sookie experienced than another seer. The vampires present were silenced by this action. Sookie released her hold on the AP and stepped back to my side. She stood by me poised and proud and it was an honor to have her there.

AP: "The Fellowship thought to attack us. They thought we would be weak and foolish and gather to make their attack on us a great loss. They were wrong. Sookie's visions and intuition saved us from ruin. We owe her a great debt; let none of you forget it. Let us also not forget the Fellowship only gained their information because one of our own betrayed us. We must be vigilant against threats to our safety and we must never involve humans in our world. We have also learned from this situation. It is no longer prudent for us to gather in such great numbers openly as long as the Fellowship is a threat. We will complete our business in two months time with a teleconference. This way we can all meet without gathering and becoming a mass target. The AVL will make a statement to the press and announce our creation of the Pyramid Fund. We are pledging 10 million dollars to the rebuilding of the hotel and to the families of those that lost loved ones in the attack. We intend to use the opportunity to paint ourselves as the knowledgeable humanitarian sages we are and expose the Fellowship for the hate mongers they are. Be prepared at our meeting to discuss the public reaction to our campaign. Now you all are excused."

I pulled Sookie into my side and held her close to me. I watched the faces of the vampires exiting the room. They were variations of determined and it strengthened my resolve. If all of us were on the same page and willing to cooperate then ending the Fellowship is achievable. When all had exited except the AP, me, Sookie, and Niall, he approached us. Sookie embraced him and snuggled into his chest. "Grandfather, I have missed you. My plans are coming together but last night was hard to bear. Is all well with you?"

Niall: "Yes my granddaughter all is well with me. The situation in Faery is stable and my thoughts often turn to you. I must go inform our own of what has taken place so that we may be ready to meet any backlash. Stay in touch my precious one." I lightly kiss her forehead and can feel her heartache lessen. Fairies need physical contact with each other, in times of stress especially. "Northman, my granddaughter seems content in your care and I am glad you learned to heed her visions. I am proud that she has used her talents to gain a king and a kingdom. I shall allow her to remain here as long as she remains content and cared for. If I sense her unhappiness or danger, she will be returned to Faery. Have a good night." I poped away so that I wouldn't have to listen to his response. Okay, I also enjoy having the last word.


	3. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I spent the last month solidifying our positions as monarchs of Lousiana and Arkansas. Eric had decided to send Clancy to Arkansas as his liaison. Clancy seemed to have many issues and sending him to a place of few vampires and little power was perfect. Here he got to feel important and it kept him off of Eric's last nerve. Maxwell Lee was promoted to manager of Fangtasia and Thalia was made head of our personal security. Thalia was very pleased with her promotion and did a very good job. Pam was made our second in command. She was quite pleased with her position. She did not waste one second in ordering us all more appropriate attire for royalty. Apparently the designer clothes she had been getting us were rags and she had not wanted to upset Eric by telling him the $1,500 tie was not the best out there.

My display of power at the Summit and my generous warning made me shoe in for queen. Not only were vampires willingly swearing fealty to me some weres had shown up out of the woodwork to swear fealty as well. A were and a shifter pack both came from Arkansas to meet their new queen and to swear fealty. Two were packs and half a dozen lone shifters swore fealty to me also. Eric said it was not mandatory that were packs swear fealty because they were not bound by vampire law. So, this was the first step in our unification of the supernaturals. These were packs had placed their trust in me by submitting to my law and will based on a show of strength. I show them trust as well by hiring from the packs that have sworn fealty for royal daytime security and security for the royal grounds.

We moved from Shreveport to New Orleans. We opted not to keep the over the top royal compound. Instead we purchased and made minor renovations to a condo building downtown. One whole floor was a service floor for laundry, cleaning, maintenance, and the kitchen. Another whole floor was the security hub. We kept several floors of condos to use as suites for guest and those that live here. We had all of them made light tight and upgraded with digital fingerprint imaging for entry access. A feature any visitor is sure to appreciate. A few floors were made into conference type rooms for meetings and two floors are made for entertainment. They are connected by a large ornate staircase and designed to hold royal affairs such as balls or weddings, maybe. I made Eric add a pool to the roof. The top floor is our suite of rooms; I loved the sun and water, and am pleased that I get to them both so easily. His pool was what I would miss most about Shreveport, though we did not sell the house there. He said I liked it too much for him to sell it. Plus I had thoroughly warded that house and the magic was strong there, it would make a great safe house if ever one was needed.

We had just settled in at our New Orleans condo when Eric received a call from Texas.


	4. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Eric's POV**

I had been expecting Stan Davis, King of Texas to invite us for a visit, but I had not expected him to be calling us for help. The Fellowship was believed to have kidnapped two vampires. Farrell and Godric. My beloved Godric. Stan wanted our help because he knew of my connection to Godric and because of what he witnessed Sookie do. He was convinced we would have better success than he would. He did not need to convince me. I called Pam right away and had her make arrangements for us, Sookie, and our guards to travel to Dallas immediately.

Sookie was not surprised by my news and in fact had luggage packed for both myself and her. She was very supportive but quiet. I wished I could read her mind. When I asked her what she was thinking she said "Both vampires were not taken. The future keeps changing because not all the parties involved here are sure of their plans. The future is not settled and that is good." She would say no more about it. We arrived in Dallas Three hours before dawn.

I noticed a man holding a sign reading "Northman party" standing near a limousine, Stan must have sent it; he had mentioned it. I began walking in that direction when Sookie squeezed my hand and said "NO! This way." We made our way to a cab and were on our way to Stan's compound. "Eric, that man was sent from the Fellowship. Say nothing once we get to Stan's until I can pin point their leak. They must have a spy for the Fellowship to have known about our arrival since we just decided to come a few hours ago. You start talking to Stan when we get their and I will begin my investigation."

"Lover, you continue to surprise me, it really is such a turn on." I was rewarded with her sweet blush.

We pulled up to the gates of Stan's compound and were let in without even showing identification. We parked in front of the doors. I was at Sookie's door before she could get it open and offered her my hand. She took it and rose from her seat. I refused to let go of her and had her pulled in beside me as we entered the royal residence. We were greeted by his second in command, Isabel.

I: "Your majesties, it is good to see you. My king awaits you in his study."

"It is nice to see you as well Isabel." We entered the room and I saw Sookie tense. There were five other people in this room and only one of them was human. His is the only mind that would have been an open broadcast to her, as I understood it anyway. I was trying to figure out how to inconspicuously clear the room when Sookie took care of it for me. She walked forward to Stan and pointed to the notepad lying on his desk in front of him. I am not sure what happened but Stan ordered everyone out. As soon as the room was cleared of all except me, Sookie, and Stan, she put her fingers to her lips in a shushing motion. She closed her eyes and held her hands out. There was a buzzing in the air around us then a sizzle and pop. Four tiny black electronic devices sat smoldering in her hand.

"What have you found lover?" Is there no end to her talents?

"Well this is my first of three gifts to King Davis my lover. Your majesty you have a traitor in your ranks. When we arrived at the airport the Fellowship had an agent in place with a limo and a sign with our name on it. They expected we would believe that you had sent a limo for us, we would go with them and they would kidnap us too. I believe Hugo is the traitor and I also believe that he is the one to plant these bugs. They have been here for at least two weeks according to Hugo's mind. He is upset that Isabel will not turn him. He feels betrayed for giving up everything for her. He has been plotting with them for some time. He is probably responsible for the kidnapping but I did not read that specifically from him. If you would allow me, I could read him better by touch and could perhaps reveal more of this situation. I apologize for so abruptly throwing my powers around your office but with the spying devices it was necessary. Oh yes, your second gift, before I forget, Hugo has coordinated with them about a gathering of vampires planned for this residence in two nights time, move the venue. They are planning to bomb your residence. There are many factors changing and I cannot be certain they succeed but the chance is there and it is great."

My lover was magnificent. She was made to be queen. She has endeared everyone she has met in my world to her. Even were packs had sworn fealty to her. I do not know what it is about her that draws supernaturals to her but it is so strong it is nearly a visible force.

Stan: "Your majesties it is an honor to have you in my home. I am not sure that I will invite you back. It seems whenever you are around Northman I find myself deeper and deeper in debt to your queen. Queen Sookie, you look lovelier than ever. If you have given me the first of two of three gifts that I can expect to receive, then I find myself giddy over the prospect of what the third might possibly be. In all seriousness though, thank you for answering my call and coming to our aid so quickly. This file contains all the information I have been able to gain about the kidnappings, the local Fellowship, and the compound where we believe they might keep vampires. Please look over this while I get Isabel and Hugo. Would either of you like any refreshment when I return?"

"No thank you for myself your majesty, but I believe my bonded would enjoy a soda."

Stan: "Absolutely. I shall return quickly."

S: I looked at the file only a few moments. "Eric, this is the place. My visions are still not certain but I believe we have a high chance of success. We may be able to get in through the basement and remove both vampires before the Fellowship even knows we are there."

E: "Lover, you deserve some kind of award. You are the most charismatic person I have ever met; others cannot help but follow you. I cannot even help but follow you. I must ask though, you mentioned that both were not taken but you seem to believe that both vampires from this nest are there. If not taken, how did the other vampire come to be there? And do you know which is which, Farrell and Godric?"

S: "Eric getting these two out of the Fellowship is not our greatest challenge while we are here. The bad news is Godric gave himself to the Fellowship, he meant himself to be a sacrifice. He thought his life would buy peace. He is very tired of roaming alone. He does not understand that he does not have to be alone and that evil like the Fellowship would only be fed by his sacrifice but never satisfied. Now don't get upset. The good news is that he hasn't met me yet! We will remind him that he is not alone and we will defeat the Fellowship, in his name. We will show Godric that it does not matter whether you are human or supernatural, we all have the capacity for great kindness and great evil."

E: She is trying to tell me that Godric turned himself over to them, defeated by the Fellowship and the weight of the world. I can't believe it. I have felt sadness from him the last several months but it is not all together new. Godric was often sad over one thing or another. Just as I was getting upset she told me he had never met her. Amazing, I had just been musing to myself that no supernatural seems to be able to resist her. "Lover, you said the Fellowship had something planned here for two nights hence?"

S: "Yes"

E: "I think we should use the opportunity to gain them some much needed press."

S: I am instantly wet from the dead sexy smirk on his face. "I love where you are taking this my king. I shall make a few phone calls. I know a few fae in the business." The door opens and Stan, Isabel, and Hugo return. Stan gestures to Hugo to have a seat by me. He is thinking the most awful things. I stand up and smack him right in the mouth! Isabel launches at me, Eric intercepts her, Hugo is picking himself up off the ground, and Stan is standing and glaring at the whole scene.

Stan: "I am not sure what just happened but I would very much like an explanation, your majesty." I speak the last part with a pointed look at Isabel. Sookie may not be vampire but she is a power unto herself and a monarch of two states. She also happens to be the only reason I am monarch of two states and is here at my invitation!

S: "King Davis, I am sorry for my outburst, I am a very emotional person. Hugo is a very loud broadcaster and he has been thinking some very awful things!" I turn to face Isabel. "He thinks you are a liar and a whore. He only started dating you so that you would turn him. He is angry that you never did and he became proactive about making you pay for it about six weeks ago when you told him you never planned to turn him. He has coordinated with the Fellowship to kidnap several vampires and force them to meet the sun as a sacrifice for being abominations. He has worked with them to install several bugs throughout his majesties royal compound," I pause here to look to Stan "I got the ones in this office, there are ten more throughout" I return to looking at Isabel "and he has schemed with them to bomb this residence in two nights in an attempt to rid the world of several monsters at once. He also informed them of our imminent arrival once he knew we were coming, they attempted to take us at the airport." Let her think about that. I turn to face Hugo. "And you! There is nothing more awful than people being ugly in the name of Jesus! You will kill dozens of innocent human lives in your bombing. Even if you think vampires are monsters you would sacrifice your own to see them dead? You forfeit your moral high ground the moment you break God's laws. While vampires drink blood they do not have to nor do they kill. You like to imagine they run around killing only because it gives you an excuse, a target for your ignorance, violence, and hate. Well you shall answer to your God and you should pray that he does not judge you as harshly as you have judged others." I turn back to Isabel again, "And you are not guilt free here. You have kept Hugo as a pet for years. He only hung on because of the hope of immortality. I know that the reason you would not turn him was because you doubted his true affection. You were justified in your suspicions but not in your treatment of Hugo. Everyone deserves respect and you have treated him as less than the man he needed to be. You broke him and took his dignity. No one can expect humans to accept us if we treat them so poorly. They would be idiots to invite abuse." Now, to deal with the traitor; I turn with a smile and fluttering lashes to Stan, "King Davis, I believe that Hugo thinks highly of his God's will and I believe I can arrange a meeting for him. May I?"

Stan: "Queen Sookie, you may, by all means you may." I am completely stunned by this wonderful beauty. She has the wisdom of an ancient, the beauty of an angel, the spirit of the fae, and the prowess of a vampire, an intoxicating combination. Sadly instead of contemplating her origins I will have to deal with Isabel for her treatment of Hugo and her disrespect this night.

S: I raise my hands to take Hugo's essence. I am not sure when I became so bloodthirsty. I hunger for the essence; it is even sweeter because he deserves to die for his crimes. "Hugo, you have used your freewill poorly. So your soul shall return to your God, but your essence shall be mine." The air swirls in fast currents, his body lifts from the chair as his person is torn apart. A light lifts from his body and disappears as a sparkly shimmer is sucked into my chest from his body. All that is left is a shell of a person. Isabel is bawling. Stan is gaping, and Eric looks like the cat that ate the canary. I feel satisfaction. I will have to speak to grandfather, I have never been one to take life all willy-nilly but I do not feel any guilt and in fact feel very good about ending him.

Stan: "Isabel, you have disappointed me tonight. Return to your quarters and stay there until you are summoned." She bowed to me and kept her head lowered as she left the room. Sookie really had said most of what needed saying, but she would have to be punished also. I cannot afford for anyone to think me weak. "Queen Sookie, once again thank you. I shall have some thank you cards made with your named monogrammed on them since it seems I will not be able to say it enough." I was rewarded with a giggle for my smart remark.

Eric: "Your majesty, we are truly glad to be of service and feel the Fellowship is a threat to us all. Sookie and I looked over your file and believe there is a good chance we can remove them without any bloodshed. We think it would be best if we staged their rescue the same night the Fellowship plan to be here bombing us. We also plan to have the media hiding here to record their nefarious activities."


	5. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Sookie's POV**

I spent the next day while the vampires rested calling a few acquaintances in the news business. They were all ecstatic about the opportunity to portray the Fellowship in a bad light. Fairies did not have a great love for vampires but they knew the Fellowship bred hate. I also called the Wild Plains were pack of Arkansas that had sworn fealty to me. I asked them if they would assist me in my rescue mission tomorrow. They were glad to be apart of taking the Fellowship down a notch. I called my grandfather and told him of what was going on. I had seen a conflict with the Fellowship and Texas for some time but the details were always hazy because so many were involved that kept changing their paths. He was none to pleased that I was involved in another conflict but he was very happy with my progress with the vampires and at the position I had achieved among them. He warned me to be ever vigilant of Breadon's forces. After I had accomplished all of my calls and e-mails I laid down for a nap with Eric.

I woke to Eric stroking me belly, pinching my nipples, and pressing his huge erection into my back. I sighed in pleasure and moved to allow him easier access. Frustrated by my lack of contact, I couldn't get a hold on him in this position; I flipped us both over and turned to straddle him. His eyes had a light to them that danced when he was happy. I eagerly impaled myself on him and his ministrations were equally fervent. I was nearly there when he yelled "BITE!" I bent my upper body while still grinding on top of him with his hips rising to meet me. I allowed by own teeth to elongate and sunk them into is chest. I had my head turned at an angle so that Eric could have his own nip. The effect of the mutual exchange was immediate. It was like we both had electricity running through us and my magic rose to envelop us. My magic called to be released and I was unsure of what to do with this raw power. It was becoming uncomfortable so I tried a spell. I released Eric's flesh and I used the power to create a shield of protection around Eric and me. We were both panting afterward and lay snuggled close to each other. He asked about the electric currents, the lights, and strong smell of magic. I told him what I knew, which wasn't much and explained about the spell I cast with the magical charge we created. I was very pleased to see that my marks were not healing. This meant whether he said it or not that he had acknowledged a union between us. I was tickled but it was not really the time to discuss it so I didn't bring it up. We had ourselves put to rights about an hour after sunset and we gathered with Pam and our guards. The Arkansas weres had arrived by the time we started our meeting. They were genuinely honored that I had requested their services as Threadgill had never given them the time of day. After we all felt comfortable with the details we met with King Davis.

Eric outlined the plan for him. Our intelligence indicated the Fellowship planned to bomb the vampire nest, return to their church for a lock-in, the lock–in would end at dawn with the sacrificing of the vampires. They had quite the celebration planned. Our plan was to have the nest evacuated tonight; leaving only a few loyal humans behind to stage the home to make it appear like a party was going on. The humans were to exit just before dark. The vampires would arrive and surround the house to make sure there were no casualties. The media would be laying in wait for the Fellowship to make their move. We expected the Fellowship to arrive a few hours after dark, when they thought a party would be in full swing. As soon as the Fellowship took action the media would swoop in to capture their criminal activity. While they are busy at the nest Sookie and the weres intended to infiltrate the Fellowship. They were going to arrive at the Fellowship church in a church bus under the guise of visiting for the lock-in and sunrise ceremony. Sookie would use her magic to locate and extract the two vampires. The weres would stay disbursed among the crowd in case things got out of hand for any reason. After the vampires were safe the weres would retreat. There should be reason enough for people to begin to leave by then since the people in charge would still be tied up with their bombing efforts. Part of Sookie's extraction included planting bugs inside their church to allow Stan to spy on their activities and to give a few new friends in the media more ammunition for their reports and stories. We would all meet for Stan's planned party after our missions were complete; it was to have been Farrell's birthday bash but it turns out it would also be his rescue party, at the hotel Carmilla.

King Davis was very pleased with our plan. He added that everyone would find alternate forms of transportation so that there were more vehicles present at the compound when the Fellowship arrived. Most of us decided to stay at the hotel Carmilla tonight since we were going to be there the following night anyway. I encountered something odd when we checked in, another telepath.


	6. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Sookie's POV**

The Wild Plains Pack and I loaded up into our blue Arkansas Church of the Holy Light bus and headed to the Fellowship. Having weres assist me was perfect. Even if anyone noticed they were not down with the Fellowship they still appeared to be just humans. All 22 of them were armed with bibles and a plan; we headed in. I used my magic to cloak my presence. I did not want anyone to notice me missing from the group while I was rescuing vampires. Our party was greeted warmly by two young couples. They gave everyone some literature on the evils of vampires and information on how to kill them, as well as an itinerary of the events for the lock-in. The weres did very well at blending in and belonging. They were my fail safe in case anything went wrong. And if anything did go wrong they could help me and hold their own. The Fellowship members were prepared to fight vampires, not weres. I sent my magic out and felt my answer from below. The vampires were being kept in the basement of this place. I recall my visions of this place and am able to piece together bits of the map of the compound. I pop to the lower level. I can instantly sense the two vampires. I know that Godric is going to be a harder case so I pop to Farrell first. He is wild in this despair. I use my influence to calm him. I whisper to him in the language of my mother and soothe him. I puncture a bag of donor blood and hold it to his mouth. I can see that they had removed his fangs. So very cruel. They will pay. I tell him this "Sweet Farrell, the Fellowship has foolishly messed with something I hold dear and I will make them pay. They will suffer great humiliation and ruin for their treatment of vampires. You will be safe now, you will feel better, but for now you must sleep." He falls into downtime just as he finished his bag of blood. I remove his bonds and wrap him in my arms. I teleport us to Stan's suite at the hotel Carmilla. Stan is there waiting for us as is Eric. "He was in greater need" is all I manage to say to Eric before Stan is on me, asking me questions, taking Farrell from me, concerned with why he sleeps. "He rests because I asked him to. I promised he would be safe, but I needed to be safe transporting him. And honestly he needs it. They were torturing him. His fangs have been removed and he is in need of blood" my voice broke on the last part "I managed to give him one bag before I brought him here. I shall return shortly" and I popped back to the Fellowship. This time I appeared outside of Godric's cell. "Godric are you in there?"

"Who is asking?"

"The Queen of Louisiana and Arkansas and bonded of Eric Northman King of Louisiana and Arkansas."

"I can smell my child on you but you are not vampire. Why are you here?"

"I have had visions of vampires since I was a child. Eric has always been the predominant theme of those visions. He is the future of not just the vampires but the supernatural. Together we shall unite all the supernatural races and bring an age of peace the likes of which our history has never known. Your only child plays a great part in the destiny that affects us all. You have roamed this world for centuries and never known peace. It is now here at your feet and by the hands of your son, and you will just willingly walk away? I am here to take you to him; to give you the opportunity to rethink your decision. You have a chance here to make the kind of difference in the world that you have been regretting not doing already. I am going to open this door Godric, and I really want you to come with me and leave this machine of hate. Also, you should see the proof of what Steve Newlin is up to before you sacrifice yourself." I open the door summoning my magic to force enough air in the lock to throw it. There stands Godric. He is beautiful in his exoticness. He was obviously turned when he was young but his body was just as obviously well developed from fighting and if his tattoos indicated status or power then he was the best. He was wearing only leather sandals and white linen drawstring pants. He was not bound and tortured like Farrell. His upper body and arms were wrapped in an intricate and hypnotic pattern. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were gray; they held the weight of the world in them and my heart quaked with the force of his sorrow. I grabbed him and I kissed him. I pulled my magic up and out and pushed some of it into Godric. Like giving the essence the same way I took it just reversed. I gave only a tiny bit, not enough to weaken me but enough to lift the burden of the years a little. You could see the visible brightening of his aura. I pulled away from him as a sigh escaped his lips. He moaned a little and pulled me to him with his arms wrapped around me.

"Mhmm, you are spectacular! I no longer entertain any doubts to the truth of my child's association with you. I can smell him in you strongly but I can also see why he would attach himself to you. I confess I am having a hard time not doing so now. I still wish to meet the sun but I do not know if I can leave your side to do it. What are you and who are you?" he growls in my ear and his chest vibrates with the intensity of his threat.

Well I am sure glad I could perk him up! I decide to use my charms. I purr right back at him licking his ear as I speak to punctuate my words. "I am Sookie, only two people know my true nature (lick) but since you are Eric's maker (nibble) and I expect us to be very close (suck) I shall tell you (bite) I am part goddess part fairy. My mother is Freya and my grandfather is Niall. (sigh) I am queen of two vampire kingdoms and am heir to the throne of Faery. (lick) I am many things but was lead to Eric through my visions (moan)." I use my panting bedroom voice "Now follow me and you will be rewarded with truths, justice, and some fun with your child and I later." He spins me around before I can stop him and has me pinned with my stomach against the wall of the cell with my hands above my head. One hands hold mine in place and his other explores the curves of my body. He leans into my ear and speaks in a low heavy voice.

"Sookie, Sookie, it is you that shall be rewarded but only if you are good!"

He releases me and pats my butt and points to the door! I am quite offended and his face miraculously reveals satisfaction, mischief, and humor. I give him a good half glare; half grin and march out of the cell. When he emerges behind me, I cloak the two of us and move towards the offices down here. We pass two people down here and I register Godric's surprise. "My magic prevents them from sensing us. Quickly, in here." I lead him to the office conveniently marked with Newlin's name. I pop us both to the inside. Surprising Godric is becoming very fun. I hurriedly looked through his desk and then file cabinet before finding what I needed. I show it to Godric and he was disgusted. I planted another bug in this office and then showed Godric my final piece of evidence to prove their ill intentions. In the far NW corner of the basement with a room filled with explosives and various maps that detailed the blueprints of intended targets, some of these were even government buildings that catered to vampires. I asked Godric to step back. The authorities had to see this room. I stepped out of the door and sent out my magic in a huge wave. I surrounded the room in a large bubble. I warded the room to allow no one in until after Agent Pardloe had investigated here. It was an intricate ward but not to difficult. I turned to gather Godric to return to the hotel and found him staring at me.

"You seem to be a very powerful woman and you use your skills to help vampires. This is something that confuses me."

"It shouldn't. You want to end yourself for having cruelly roamed this earth for so long and you want to sacrifice yourself because you feel you deserve it and are eager to make some small recompense in the end for your crimes against humanity. In your own way you have come to the realization that we all need to do what we can to better it. Your failure is in that you only think that you better this world by leaving it, and that is just not true. Your realization which took two millennia to develop could be put to great use by your spreading of it through word and deed, yet you would crush the purpose and good works of the realization by erasing it with your death before it was ever shared. I came to the realization early on that I needed to do something to help the world; I was given a great opportunity to help two worlds with my words and deeds." He bows to me.

"Your majesty, I owe you a great debt. You risked your life to save mine, but you did something far more valuable. You shared something with me. I feel like you shared your soul and wisdom with me and I am grateful. I feel lighter than I have in centuries and I am filled with curiosity and purpose again."

"I gave you a small piece of my essence to help lighten the burden the years have put on you. I hope that you will rejoin your family and let our love for you and our strengthened connections heal you even more." I reach my hands around his neck and playfully whisper "Let's go find your son, he's anxious to see you." And we pop.

We are greeted in our hotel suite by Eric. He rushed to us and had the three of us locked together in a fierce grip, he growled loudly and began alternating kisses between us. Hard passionate kisses that had me moaning and pressing into the both of them in moments. Somewhere in our combined lust a vampire loudly cleared his throat. We all turned to see King Davis standing in the doorway looking at us.

"I am sure that your reunion is an exciting one but I do believe we have business to finish."

We all felt chastised and righted ourselves immediately. I texted Marcus Barbre, the alpha were and told him to start clearing out his team because our mission was accomplished and the Fellowship would be alerted soon that they had problems.

I called Agent Pardloe as soon as I had finished my text. Agent Pardloe owed me a couple favors. I helped his career along when I was involved with the creation and patent of blood substitute. He answered on the third ring and listened patiently while I filled him in. I used my sweetest voice with him because it had proved most expedient in the past. Godric and Eric both sat looking at me with a possessive glint in their eyes.

"Who was that lover? You seemed very familiar with him. It was a he, wasn't it?" asked Eric with a threat of menace in his voice.

Oh, was he jealous the insignificant government employee got sugar talk from me. Well, I had better give him some. "Lover," I purred. "Surly you don't think that anyone could compare to your magnificence" I sashayed over and began to crawl in his lap rubbing my self against him and moaning "Surely you know my affections are for you." He responded with a panty dripping kiss. When I was allowed air again I reminded him of our other duties and pulled out the file folder.


	7. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Sookie's POV**

Stan and Eric had the Dallas compound under surveillance and we all were watching the scene unfold. I showed them the file folder and told them about the room we had found at the compound. I also told them about agent Pardloe and that I was sure he would take care of the room and the criminal charges that would be filed. I made copies of the file folder and then used my magic to send them to the media members I had contacted. I am sure with the attack on the Dallas compound and the information in this file that Steve Newlin and the Fellowship would either dissolve or would have to at least work really hard to find a way to vent their hatred. The surveillance was very intense as we watched, four hours after dark, the Fellowship members park a few blocks away and slowly gather with their black bags full of explosives. They did not seem to be alerted to any trouble and were very surprised when news anchors began coming out of the woodwork as well as ATF officers. The officers had them surrounded and were shouting orders. 16 Fellowship members were apprehended. Six of the Fellowship members were carrying explosives, two were carrying video equipment, six were armed with guns, and all of them had silver crosses with them. Three members that drove the vehicles carrying everyone panicked and d rove back to the church! It made it very easy to tie it all together.

The vampires had to go to rest, but I spent the whole day watching the events unfold with the media and dealing with the Wild Plains pack that had decided to accept my offer of employment for security. The three largest stations in the nation covered the story and seemed to relish in revealing sick details about the Fellowship and their poster boy Newlin. Any support the Fellowship had was stripped. Not only were they being charged with acts of terrorism because of the military equipment they were caught with but also because of the files and the room. The Fellowship kept records of all political figures that made donations, deals, or promises to the Fellowship, they had detailed maps of government buildings, employees, and schedules, all the same information on important vampires, and last but not least they had records of the actions they had taken against vampires and the government and they had information on attacks planned for the future. As much as many politicians hated vampires they were not about to have their careers tank because of association with the Fellowship. The best part is that any self respecting person that had joined with the Fellowship was now not only questioning their allegiance to the Fellowship but also the beliefs the Fellowship taught. A win-win situation!

**Eric's POV**

Remaining in the hotel was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Knowing my maker and lover were in the thick of the Fellowship made me very uneasy. I spent most of the night struggling with myself. Thankfully, Stan seemed to be as anxious as about Farrell as I was about Godric and Sookie. We did manage to get our own surveillance put in to place and have vampires stationed out of sight but nearby in case of any unfortunate situations. Sookie popped in with a very battered Farrel. She stayed only a few minutes then popped away again. Stan left to have Farrel taken care of and I was left alone in front of the monitors. It felt like hours had passed but in truth only thirty minutes at the most had gone by. I was pacing as Stan returned. He said Farrel kept talking about an angel that rescued him and soothed him with light. He left again to go check in with his hotel security team. Suddenly before me were my lover and maker. I was at the side instantaneously. I wrapped myself around them and held them close to me just before I was overcome with emotion and began giving them both very deep wet assaulting kisses. Stan returned in time to interrupt my reunion with my maker and my relief at knowing my lover was safe. Asshole. We put ourselves to rights and return our attention the surveillance monitors in time to see the Fellowship get arrested for terrorism and the media is there to capture it all. We turn various televisions on to catch different coverage from the various stations. Dawn approaches and we must rest. Sookie promises to keep up with what is going on so that she can update us at dusk. I die for the day happy.

**Godric's POV**

I know what the Fellowship is planning. I have been here willingly for a few weeks. I have been patient and courteous to them in hopes they will see that vampires can be civil and are not monsters. I agreed to participate in their sunrise service. In truth I had been thinking if meeting the sun for the last two years. I had become tired and wear. This was as good a cause as any and maybe if they can have willing vampires they will leave the others alone. I was very upset when they brought Farrel in chained and poisoned with silver. They claimed that Farrel had drained one of there parish members. I like the treatment Farrell received but he was caught by his enemy during a war. How could he expect any less?

I knew it was almost time; services are usually held during the day but when I woke the compound was swarming with activity. I was meditating to relax myself and to give not hint away in the bond about my intentions. I was quite successful when I smelled something interesting. Then I heard a breathy, darling voice speaking to Farrell. I listened for her accomplices but heard none. Strange. I decided I would see what was going on and found that I was locked in. In the weeks I had been here they had allowed me to leave my room, mostly because no one was ever here at night but I found it to be very uncomfortable to be locked in this cell. The smell of magic was strong and the pretty voice and Farrell were both gone. I paced around my cell several times contemplating my circumstances. I was still going over the possible motives for the locked cell when I smelled her again. She was closer this time and I could smell, Eric, my child had shared his precious blood with this creature. We banter back and forth and I am not truly convinced of her claims.

Until she used magic to open the cell door then took one look at me and kissed me for all she was worth. I was startled, lusty, but still forlorn, but only for another moment. Something entered my chest. It was warm, tingly, buzzing, and it was spreading. I felt lifted, lighter, happier, less burdened. It was wonderful. Yes, this one has something very great about her indeed. I could definitely see what held my child's interest; everything. From her delicious looks, her intoxicating smell, her apparent power, and her melodic voice. Any man would be foolish not to want her. She explains what is going on and uses her magic to cloak us. It takes only a short time to discover what she is after. She wraps her arms around me then I feel dizzy and disoriented. This is not normal for a vampire. When I am oriented again I realize that I am in a hotel with Sookie still wrapped around me and Eric barreling towards me. He was always very passionate, it is one of the things I love best about him and he wastes no time reminding me why. He does not hesitate to show his affection for us. I am enjoying the feel of Eric after so long apart when Stan Davis, my king, reminds us of the rest of this evening's plans. I am impressed to find out that this plan is Sookie's. Throughout the night I uncover more about her. She is very clever and magnetic. Everyone that interacted with her was drawn to her. Some could not quit watching her. Some were overly nice to her. Some went out of their way to treat her as you would an ancient vampire, with much respect and deference. She had only been involved in our world a short time, yet she ruled as if she were born to it.

The locked door planted doubts in my mind but the evidence Sookie gathered combined with what the media revealed after further investigation it was apparent the depths of their evil. They used people's ignorance and fear to get rich and become powerful. News stories were still running when dawn came. I went to rest pleasantly surprised at the sense of love, belonging, and hope that filled me.


	8. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Eric's POV**

I wake knowing I will be without Sookie. I can feel her near and know that she is in the suite. I was impressed with the way she handled everything the last few nights. I was also very grateful that she saved my maker and had managed any kind of reaction from him. I only hope that she can work her charms on him to stay. Selfish of me, I know. Godric is already up. I prepare myself for tonight's party and find my maker and bonded.

When I enter the living room of the suite; I find her looking incredible and giggling with my maker. I feel very confused. I do not want to share my Sookie with anyone but I feel I would give anything to have him with me.

"Do not worry Eric. I have been invited to join you and your queen in Louisiana. I have agreed. I very much want to be near you and I would relish the opportunity to get to know your Sookie better."

I am glad he said my Sookie and that he will be staying with us. "Godric, we did not get to catch up last night with everything going on. I am truly glad that you are still with us and I am happy you approve of my bonded. I find another reason every night to be glad that she agreed to be mine. I am sure if you stick with us long enough you will find many reasons to be glad to have her in our family."

Sookie finds her way close to me and snuggles in. She enjoys rubbing herself on me. I enjoy it too. I am not sure if she realizes she is rubbing my scent all over her, or maybe she is rubbing her scent on me. I will have to think on this. She traces invisible patterns on my chest and begins speaking.

"I will tell you the highlights regarding the progress of the authorities and the Fellowship before we head to the party. King Davis has reserved the entire tenth floor for the party, but I believe he will be seated in the ballroom on that floor." She proceeds to tell us about their downfall and their cruelty. They certainly deserve the trouble they get. She is brilliant. We, the vampires, were ready to storm that place and kill everyone. She came up with a plan that essentially destroyed their organization. Some may continue with their acts of hate but they will not have the support of their church and its leaders. Not to mention the public no longer sympathized with their beliefs so they would find no support their. The haters were on their own. That made it open season for the vampires.

When we entered the ballroom, everyone stopped. They all turned their heads and bowed to us. Sookie was gracious as ever nodding her head at the crowd and proceeding with me to Stan. As we approached, Stan stepped down from his improvised dais and greeted us. "King Northman and Queen Stackhouse, it has been my honor and pleasure to have been graced with your assistance in the retrieval of one of my nest and to have witnessed the downfall and disgrace of the Fellowship. Please enjoy yourselves this evening and celebrate with us." We did just that. It was a wonderful night of dancing and mingling. Godric even smiled some and laughed once. Sookie was like the sun, is like the sun, she radiates warmth, and draws you to her.

The next evening we had only to meet privately with Stan and then we would be heading back to Louisiana. Godric had already packed what he considered essential and Isabel had agreed to see to the rest of his things. Sookie, Godric, and I met with Stan in the ballroom where the party was held last night. He was temporarily using the hotel Carmila as a base until media attention of his Dallas nest receded. Stan greeted each of us when we entered.

"Eric and Sookie, your majesties, I am in your debt. You may call on me anytime to help vanquish any threat against you, large or small. What you accomplished here is nothing short of a miracle. Godric I am glad to see you made it as well. I have to admit to being very concerned about discovering you volunteered yourself."

"Your majesty, there were errors in my thinking. I had very good intentions. I have since learned that the road to hell is paved in good intentions." Sookie smiled at him.

"I understand you have to travel shortly so I will just finish with, Thank you."

We were at the airport in record time and on a private jet returning to New Orleans. I called ahead to have the largest suite of rooms for guests prepared for Godric. Sookie was sleeping in my arms by the time we pulled up in the underground garage to the condo building. I had the pleasure of carrying her to our suite, where I lay her on our bed. Godric followed me into my room and stared at her.

"She is very special."

"I know."

"I think the Fellowship is just the beginning of the foes that will fall in her wake."

"I know."

"I like her Eric."

"I know."


	9. Chapter 28

We spent the next several weeks involved in all types of political situations. Many vampires wished to move to our state, many politicians (human and vampire alike) wanted to meet and befriend us, remnants of the Fellowship had to be dealt with, and Godric settled into our nest. I was pleased with our progress and glad that everything was aligned so well because it was time.

I needed to devote myself to my husband, state, and vampires; to do that I need to resolve my issues in Faery. I am pleased that Grandfather has accepted my relationship and position with Eric but I knew there were other fairy issues that needed dealing with. Breadan and his allies had become more vicious in their attacks and had come close to getting past palace wards. It is something that I cannot allow. I must speak with Eric. I think the best form of attack would be into Faery. If we could get Niall to close all the portals except the one closest to Breadan and his followers then Eric and I could lead a contingent of vampires against them. They would not be expecting such a direct attack and they would certainly not be expecting vampires. I believe that many eager vampires would sign up for this mission.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I look up at the curious question and smile at Godric.

"I realize that it is time for something and must speak with Eric. I believe that I may need to return to Faery but with a few vampires I know." I smirk at him and I can see the excitement rise in his eyes at the prospect of a good fight.

"You plan on taking vampires through the portals to Faery?" he was grinning with his head cocked to the side and he had moved closer to me.

"I believe it is time to vanquish my grandfather's enemies so that I may live fully here. I feel very distracted by Breadan's actions and I feel the best way to deal with it is to remove the problem. I am positive of the perfect time. Do you think two nights time will be enough to gather thirty vampires willing to go to Faery?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Sookie" he said circling close to me; leaning into smell my hair "I am positive a great many vampires would follow you anywhere. Eric has not returned from his meeting. He said he would be home by 1 am. Will you allow me the pleasure of your company until he returns, and then we can discuss your plan with him?"

"Sure. I was planning on taking a swim in the pool. It is very pretty in the moonlight."

"I am sure you are as well." Godric teased, smiling.

That evening their plans were laid and in two nights, Breadan would feel their wrath.

**Godric**

"Our king and queen will be here momentarily. Is everyone ready?" The vampires gathered before me are as eager as I. Eric chose well. The vampires entering Faery are all able to control themselves and old enough to value this as the gift it is to a vampire. We are all eager for battle and blood, both so very primal. Sookie already met with all of us in smaller groups to explain the plan of action and each vampire's role in this skirmish. She stopped using the term war when she saw the looks of shear joy on our faces.

She is teleporting all of us to the portal we shall use to enter Faery. This keeps the vampires from knowing precisely where the portals are and leaves us with the element of surprise. Niall will have his forces meet us on the other side of the portal. They will secure the portal after our entrance and they will inform us of Breadan's exact location and troop movements, though Niall said Breadan's forces have been dwindling.

No words are exchanged when Sookie and Eric meet us. We all know what we are here for though I do not miss the looks of lust and admiration directed at my child's mate. The air begins to feel electrically charged and smells sweeter. I feel as if I have been shocked with high voltage and instantly I am somewhere else. The area is heavily wooded but eerily silent. Sookie tells us the frequent comings and goings of the water fae have run the off the natural creatures. She walks to stand before an oddly shaped copse of trees and the air before her shimmers. She stands aside with her hand out as if she is holding a door open for us. We all eagerly enter. It is like nothing I could ever imagine and yet like our Earth. The sky is bluer even in their night, the grass greener, the flora and fauna sways and sings. The magic in the air is as tangible and weighty as the humidity of a Louisiana summer. The forces provided by Niall were in charge of guarding the portal and securing the battle grounds to ensure vampires or enemy fairies did not make it out of the battle zone. Our friendly fairies are wearing bright yellow, not easy to conceal but a clear sign to the vampires they are not on the menu.

The water fae have been occupying the north eastern most part of Niall's Kingdom, a forested area with several lakes, access to two rivers, and home to the most beautiful falls. The water fae were completely unprepared for our attack and could do little to thwart us. The moment the water fae looked up and met our eyes the battle began. The water fae, that only moments before looked like whimsical, delicate creatures of nature, charged us with elongated teeth bared and iron swords drawn, little good their iron did to vampires. The bloodlust for both sides was overwhelming. Two thousand years to control my baser instincts yet I cannot tell you exact events of that engagement or recall how I arrived at our nest after the battle, only that the assault on Faery is legendary. Never before has an army of any other race invaded Faery, and a fae princess led the charge to add insult to injury. Breadan and his followers were slain as brutally and as viciously as all their victims had been.

Sookie had probably foresaw and planned for our contingent, vampires were so high from their kills that they barely registered being teleported back through the portal. Though they could not recall exactly how they got to Faery or just how they returned home, they would all forever remember the gift their queen had given them. What vampire would ever forget a good fight and fairy blood in Faery?

Niall was chastised by his advisors and other noblemen for his methods but none could question the peace that followed his actions. His reign was more secure and worry-free than it had ever been and he had his granddaughter to thank. By the time Niall is ready to leave his throne his people may just be ready for Sookie and Eric.


End file.
